


Thunder, rain and emptiness.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted framing, Court Trial, Courtroom Drama, Crime, Depression, False Accusations, Grief/Mourning, Investigations, M/M, Murder, Suicide, Talking To Dead People, mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 32,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: Hikaru leaves forgetting to do the one thing he does every day causing a turn of events to begin to unfold, then a thunder storm comes along. Now Kaoru is scared and alone. Left to tremble in fear from the storm without any help from anyone. What happens when he isn't there when Hikaru returns? A run away? A kidnapping? Is Kaoru ok and where is he? The truth could shatter one of their worlds forever.





	1. Prologue.

Sometimes I look back onto that day and I can't help but ask myself.... Why was I such an idiot that day!? 

That day when I lost everything because of a stupid decision. 

A day I'd rather forget.... A day that I wish I could erase and maybe everything would return to normal just as I have dreamed about since that day.

Looking out the window now I see a terrible thunder storm approaching and I find myself wincing as it brings back my memories stronger than ever of that day. 

That day..... To think it all started so nicely until that storm hit.... That thunder storm and that decision that started the downwards spiral....


	2. Chapter one.

It's the weekend which means schools out and the twins are relaxing at home after a morning of sleeping in.

Now that they are changed and had breakfast, that was more like brunch, Hikaru glances outside at the sunny sky. 

He turns back to his twin. "You don't mind if I go and hang out with Haruhi today do you?" He asks.

Kaoru blinks. "No of course not."

"You'll be ok?" Hikaru makes sure.

Kaoru smiles. "Yup. I will." He tells his brother. 

"Ok then I'll see you when I get back." Hikaru says with a kiss to Kaoru’s forehead before he leaves heading off to go hang out with Haruhi. 

Kaoru smiles softly and then thinks of something. "What did Hikaru say the weather was today?" He asks himself since Hikaru checks the weather every day. He ends up shrugging it off. "Must be clear all day if he left." He then begins thinking of what to do. He heads up to his and his brothers room. 

Other than the maids and security guards, who are in their rooms area on the other side of the mansion since there is also stuff to do there too, Kaoru is alone. 

He decides to read a book for a bit then when done he closes the book deciding to go for a walk. He leaves the mansion and heads down the path wandering to town. He hums softly one of his and Hikaru’s favorite songs. He glances to the store windows as he passes by them and is enjoying the peace. 

There is a low rumble that makes him pause. 

He looks around but doesn’t spot anything. “Was it my imagination?” He wonders quietly to himself then he continues on his way. He heads into a store that sells all sorts of things. He browses around a little sometimes checking out a few things but not thinking of buying anything. 

A little later he leaves and begins walking again….. Then there’s the low rumble. 

He stops his eyes widen as he looks up on the direction buildings blocked his view before. 

There is dark clouds moving quickly into the city and there’s a flash of lightning. 

He takes a step back and he can’t believe he didn’t see it earlier as there’s another rumble. 

Meanwhile….

Haruhi jumps and cowers when lightning and thunder come around as she was going to get tea. 

Hikaru comes into the room, Haruhi was helping him with some homework. “Haruhi? Are you ok?”

Haruhi turns to Hikaru. “Sorry. The thunder storm…” She trails off. 

“Thunder storm?” Hikaru goes to a window and looks outside. 

Sure enough there’s the storm.

Hikaru goes back to Haruhi. “Hey it’s ok. Let’s go back to work and try to block it out.” He leads Haruhi back to the room they are working in. 

They try to get her mind off it for a little bit but when there’s a loud rumble she jumps clinging to Hikaru. 

Hikaru pets her hair. “You know you kind of remind me of……” He pauses as he remembers now. “Kaoru when thunder storms come…..” He finishes quietly then his eyes widen. 

There’s a knock on the door and Hikaru rushes over, getting Haruhi to let go. 

Tamaki is at the door and Hikaru is glad to see him. 

“Good you’re here!” He drags Tamaki in and quickly puts him with Haruhi. “You take care of her. I need to call Kaoru.” He rushes into the kitchen pulling out his phone.


	3. Chapter two.

Kaoru’s phone rings in his pocket but he doesn’t notice as he keeps running not exactly sure where he’s going; as rain pours down and more lightning then thunder come. 

“Pick up the phone.” Hikaru starts to panic. “Pick up the phone Kaoru!” He gets the voicemail. “Kaoru I’m sorry I forgot to check the weather today when I normally do.” He says recording a voicemail for his brother just in case Kaoru happens to check his phone. “I’m coming home now. Just hold on I’ll be there soon.” He ends the voicemail there. He puts his phone in his pocket after getting a limo to come get him since it’ll be faster than walking home. He rushes and gathers his stuff. 

Tamaki looks angry. “You’re leaving!? How mean!” He says. “Poor Haruhi is scared and you’re not going to stay!?” 

“I can’t stay. First of all she has you here now. Second of all Kaoru also happens to be scared of thunder storms and right now he’s not answering his cell!” Hikaru slightly snaps then he dashes away leaving not bothering to see their expressions of shock as they never knew about that. 

Hikaru rushes into the limo as soon as it gets there. “Home and get there as fast as possible.” He commands the driver as he climbs into the limo. 

“Of course sir.” The driver bows then shuts the door heading to get driving. 

Hikaru tries calling Kaoru again as the driver starts driving. 

The voicemail comes on after no answer and Hikaru ends the call with a curse. 

Once the reach the mansion Hikaru bolts out not bothering with his stuff or the driver not being even able to touch his door handle to get out to go let out Hikaru. 

Hikaru rushes upstairs bursting into his and his brothers room slightly panting. 

Kaoru’s not there.

Hikaru looks absolutely everywhere but can’t find his brother. “Kaoru!” He looks around panics then races out of the room desperately looking around. “Kaoru!” He calls his brothers name in hopes he will get a response. 

The gardener comes over. “Young master Kaoru left a little after you.” He reports. “I saw him leave but I believe he has yet to return.” 

Hikaru growls in worry. “Thank you.” He says quickly then he dashes off heading outside off to look for his brother. 

Meanwhile….. Kaoru slips into an alley way and his back hits the wall. He slides down till he’s sitting as his hands come up to cover his ears as his eyes close shut a little tightly. He slightly curls up into a ball. “Hikaru….” He whimpers in fear. He wished his brother was here with him now so he could comfort him. 

That day when Tamaki called Hikaru telling him that Haruhi’s scared of thunder storms Kaoru had others around him, them being his friends, so he managed not to cower as Hikaru thought he’d be ok with their friends when the storm hit that day….. but in the end he left to his and Hikaru’s room they were staying at feeling like he’s going to cower.

After all he only wants Hikaru to know. 

He curls into a tighter ball shaking as more thunder and lightning come along. “Please.” He pleads quietly for his brother to come. “Please find me.” He whimpers fearful. 

Almost ten minutes later a shadow falls over Kaoru but he doesn’t notice as he;s too scared to notice things around him. 

Hikaru’s P.O.V.

I desperately search and search for Kaoru. 

Asking around, checking places through windows looking in alley’s and looking around myself as I call my brothers name over and over.

But I haven’t had any luck despite being led in directions and to places where people saw Kaoru go into. 

“KAORU!” I call again but no answer so I continue looking down the mostly abandoned street. I spot an alley way and I run over to it peering in. 

Nothing but a wall in the back, backdoors to the buildings on the sides, trash cans and no Kaoru. 

I look down disappointed and worried but what I find makes my heart stop. 

There by the wall is Kaoru’s cell phone!

I rush over to it sliding down onto my knees not caring if I get hurt or rip my clothes. I pick up the cell and I start to panic. I desperately look around. “KAORU!” I scream in hopes he’ll answer. 

Since except for the storm including the patter of the rain it is almost silent. 

I stand up as my heart beats faster in fear and worry. I hold my twins cell close to my chest. “Please be ok.” I say to myself. I pull out my own cell and I call Kyouya. 

“Hikaru I’m busy.” Kyouya answers with a sigh of annoyance. 

I don’t let him speak another word. “I need your help finding Kaoru. He’s scare of thunder storms and he was in town but all I could find was his phone!” 

Kyouya pauses for a moment. “Alright I’ll send out people to help look.” 

“Thank you. Please let me know if you find anything.” I say then I hang up. I put my cell in my pocket along with Kaoru’s. I continue looking for Kaoru not caring or even noticing how wet I’m getting. I don’t know how long I’ve been looking now but I don’t care as I stumble panting from so much looking. I place a hand on a brick wall of a building as I hunch over trying to catch my breath placing my other hand to just sit on my knee. I need to keep looking! I try to continue moving but I end up almost collapsing from exhaustion. “Damn.” I curse under my breath. “I have to find Kaoru!” I lift my head a little and I spot something up ahead. I swear my heart skips a beat or two as my eyes widen. I try moving forward again but collapse so I crawl towards the arm sticking out from an alley. I make it there and I collapse completely. I look to the body there right by me now and I soon pass out after my vision blurs. 

No one’s P.O.V. 

Heavy footsteps almost seem to stomp on the concrete as they rush around here and there….. almost like they are looking for someone of something. 

“Over here!” A voice rings in the air before lightning and thunder goes off. 

A book falls to the ground as someone freezes.


	4. Chapter three.

“Do you think he’ll be ok?” One voice asks. 

“He just needs to rest. As for his mental health that is going to be unknown until he awakens.” Another voice says. 

“I hope he’ll be ok.” A third voice says worriedly. 

Hikaru’s P.O.V.

I find myself in a strange place. 

Fog mostly surrounds my feet, a field and some rocks leading off to a rocky area with lots of cliffs. 

I walk forward a little and I glance around. “Even the sky is cloudy.” I sigh then I look to the cliff area. I see a figure and I move towards it hopeful. 

The figure shifts towards me then shifts back to the edge of the cliff. 

I pick up the pace as the figure becomes more defined. I continue to do so until I am running towards the figure. I skid to a stop beside the figure, my eyes water with tears of happiness and relief. “Kaoru!” 

Kaoru turns to me with a smile. “Hikaru. You came for me!”

I race to him hugging him close and tightly. “Of course! I wouldn’t just leave you.” 

He hugs me back. “I’m sorry.” 

“You have no reason to be sorry.” I tell him stroking his back as I feel he’s ready to cry. 

Then suddenly the ground underneath us crumbles and we begin falling. 

I pull Kaoru close to me closing my eyes tightly as I try to take most of the hit. 

There’s no ground but darkness only for me to awaken in a bed with a light on a white ceiling. 

Soft beeping sounds and some chatter is what I can hear but there feels to be no Kaoru with me when I had been holding him before I opened my eyes here. 

“Ah you’re awake.” Kyouya comes over. 

I look to him then my eyes flicker to the others as they too come over….. All the host club members except for the one I want to see the most…. Kaoru….. “Where is Kaoru?” I ask trying to sit up. 

“Rest you’re exhausted.” Kyouya tells me looking through the glare of his glasses so I can’t see his eyes. 

I try to look around wondering if he’s just asleep somewhere in the room. “Kaoru?” I glance questioningly to the others and my heart beats faster causing the beeping to increase. 

“Calm down Hikaru.” Haruhi tells me. 

“Where is he?” I demand. 

My question is followed by silence. 

Then Kyouya clears his throat. “I’m sorry Hikaru but Kaoru won’t be coming in.” 

I look to him. “What do you mean?” I begin to panic some more. 

“Kaoru is dead Hikaru.” Tamaki speaks and I whip my head to him. 

“He was gone before we even got there. I’m sorry.” Kyouya says making me turn to him again. 

“No…..” I gasp. “No! You’re lying!” I try to get up not caring if the others are trying to stop me. 

“Hikaru you need to rest.” Kyouya tells me. 

“No! I have to find Kaoru!” I weakly try to work past him even though I am slightly leaning on him for support. 

“Hikaru!” One of the other hosts say but I don’t notice which one. 

“We have people looking into his death. You need to rest!” Kyouya demands of me. 

“No.” I say struggling then suddenly darkness. 

No one’s P.O.V.

Hikaru suddenly faints and Kyouya gets him back to the bed. 

The host club watching sadly and sympathetically. 

Hunny is being held by Mori, like how Mori once picked up Haruhi when they went looking for Hunny, as Hunny sobs into Mori’s chest.

After all he and Kaoru were also close friends compared to the rest of the host club other than Hikaru obviously. 

“He really needs to stay in bed.” Kyouya sighs. 

“It’ll be close to impossible.” Haruhi points out. “Unless he’s kept under the spell of sleep.” 

“He won’t give up on finding Kaoru until it’s in his head that Kaoru really is dead.” Kyouya pushes up his glasses. 

Kyouya’s P.O.V. 

When me and my team found them Hikaru unconsciously moved his hand onto Kaoru’s own as if his body automatically looked for the other as he stays unconscious….. With Kaoru dead. 

However there is something I don’t think telling the host club is a good idea at least not right now…. Especially Hikaru who is under enough distress as is. 

There is another part to Kaoru’s murder that the others don’t know. 

It was obvious when we found them….. Kaoru seems to have been sexually assaulted and that draws way past the line to make his killer someone I’d like to hurt till he shatters and then more. 

I only blame the killer for this and I will make sure he pays dearly for what he’s done! 

He’ll wish he was never born!

THAT SCUM!

Hikaru’s P.O.V. 

I seem to be standing on clouds with an orangish pink sky above but no sun as if the sun is below the clouds like the clouds are not on Earth. I spot my brother up ahead and I run over to him. I hug him and he hugs me back. “Kaoru! Oh Kaoru! I’m so sorry!” 

“It’s not your fault.” Kaoru tells me. 

“But had I checked the weather then this could have been avoided.” I protest. “Now please tell me where you are so I can find you.” 

Kaoru looks away sadly then looks back to me. “Hikaru…..” He says sounding a little breathless. “It’s not where I am….. It’s where I’m going.” 

I blink feeling my heart sink. “W-wh….. What do you mean?” 

“I’m…. I’m dead Hikaru.” He says normally then pauses the finishes speaking softly. 

“No. You can’t be! Please tell me it’s not true!” I beg him. “A coma! Exhausted! Please. Anything but this!” 

His eyes tear up as they meet mine as I realize that it’s true…. Kaoru…. is gone….. dead….. I’m talking to his spirit. 

I hold him close and let my tears fall as we cuddle. “Who did this to you?!” I ask after a little bit. “Show me what happened if you have to. Tell me who did this to you!” 

“Hikaru I can’t. It’ll hurt you too much.” He tells me. 

“I don’t care. I want to know.” I tell him. 

“Hikaru…..” He starts but I look into his eyes pleading. “I wasn’t just killed…. I was raped Hikaru. The one who did this is at Ouran.” He tells me a little hesitantly since he doesn’t want to hurt me more than his death already has. 

I feel my heart stop beating.


	5. Chapter four.

“Tell me who was it!” I tell him. 

He kisses me softly like we used to when he was alive. “I can’t. We’re out of time. If I stay here my soul won’t be able to leave to the place I need to go to after when my soul will be finally able to actually move on and I’ll be bound into suffering on Earth. I need to do this and officially go to as far as I can into the afterlife, as far as I can go before well until my soul can officially move on, before it’s too late.” He tells me. “I hope we can see each other again soon. I promise I’ll watch over you as much as I can.” He slips away from me and walks along the clouds. 

“Kaoru!” I chase after him after my mind processes what he said. I want to make sure he is safe. I pause when giant golden gates seem to appear as I follow my twin. 

The gates open outward and Kaoru heads towards the opening. 

I watch as he passes through the gates but before fully disappearing I see him look back to me. 

He has angel wings that appeared as he was passing through the gates but no halo like angels are said to supposed to have. He gives me a final ‘goodbye for now. I love you.’ Look before he completely goes on into the afterlife. 

The ground below me disappears as the gates are closing behind my twin. 

I fall into darkness. I can’t trust anyone until Kaoru’s killer is caught and Kaoru’s spirit can actually truly move on! I can’t take any chances!

No one’s P.O.V. 

Hikaru awakens again just before the host club leaves. 

“Hika-chan.” Hunny comes over to one side of the bed…. But Hikaru turns his head away. 

No one asks why or what’s wrong…. As it’s obvious. 

Kaoru’s death….. Has finally gotten through and has shattered his soul. 

“We have to go but don’t hesitate to call us if you need us.” Haruhi says and they leave since they can’t stay past visiting hours. 

Hikaru doesn’t even give them a glance and he sighs a little after they as he wanted to make sure they’re gone. “I will avenge you Kaoru.” He says to himself as he looks to the window with closed curtains. 

A nurse comes into the room to check on Hikaru. “How are you feeling?” She asks as she checks the stuff hooked up to Hikaru then writes something down onto the paper on the clip board. She pauses when getting no answer. She turns to Hikaru and sees him watching the curtain. She knows he must have heard his brother is dead as that is as much as she was told when being explained why Hikaru might act distant.

“Rape…. Murder……” He says quietly not intending for the nurse to hear as he didn’t even notice her enter but she did and it makes her feel more sympathetic to him.

The nurse moves closer to Hikaru and Hikaru finally notices her. “How are you feeling?” She asks kindly. 

Hikaru blinks then looks down. “Angry….. Sad…..” He says. 

“I can understand that. I may not know more than that your brother is dead but I understand it must be hard.” The nurse says sympathetically. “I am sorry about whatever happened to him.” 

Hikaru doesn’t respond. 

The nurse almost feels uncomfortable in such silence. “So how are you feeling physically?” She asks. 

“A little tired and still a little weak but I feel much stronger.” Hikaru responds quietly. 

“That’s good. You exhausted yourself past your limit. In the rain too. You shouldn’t be here too long so don’t worry about that. I’m sure you’ll be feeling better and out of the hospital before you know it.” She smiles trying to bring up the mood. 

Hikaru glances away mostly tilting his head slightly away. 

The nurse clears her throat. “Right. Well if you need anything to be afraid to call. Me or another one of the hospital staff will do another checkup later. In the mean time I’ll ask some food to be brought to you. Try to get some rest.” She then leaves knowing that Hikaru needs rest as she closes the door only leaving it a little open to make sure someone can hear him if he calls for any reason before she leaves. 

Hikaru clenches his fists into the bed sheets as tears begin falling down his face. “I promise you Kaoru.” He says to himself. “I promise to you that I will find who did this and they will pay dearly.” He says then he breaks into a mess of sobs letting himself cry alone in the dimly lit room he is supposed to be resting in. 

Meanwhile…..

Kyouya is typing away on his laptop and after a few minutes he sighs softly pausing to push up his glasses that always seem to be falling down. “Who did this to you Kaoru?” He says to himself then he takes a glance to out the window. He swears he can see the twins running around playing around happily together before the image suddenly slows down as the two laugh only to freeze then it fades like it was only a mirage. He looks away from the window to look back to his laptop. He looks at the screen thinking as he reviews all the evidence they have so far on Kaoru’s death feeling new determination. “Whoever you are who did this you destroyed their happiness and you will pay for what you have done.” He says and even though he doesn’t let it on to the others he actually does care about his friends. 

So he is going to work on finding whoever did this to Kaoru and make them pay for their crimes. 

But who did it? 

Back with Hikaru…..

Sure enough after Hikaru finishes crying as he ends in dry sobs and cleans himself up with the tissues on the nightstand throwing the used tissue while still lying in bed to the garbage not really caring if he got it in since he knows it’ll be cleaned up anyways and he’s not feeling like caring about it though he did get it in.

Then not long after that the food is brought in with it being put on the bed tray thing hospitals use then after putting the tray down the doctor brining it in does a small checkup before leaving. 

Hikaru doesn’t want to eat but he knows he has to if he’s going to get out of here and find Kaoru’s attacker. He reaches over and begins eating the jello first then moving to the rest. He only eats about half of the stuff then doesn’t think he can eat more though he usually can. He decides to break and he looks to the window that still has the closed curtains. “Might as well begin thinking of possible people that may have done it.” He says and lets himself to begin thinking. 

Whoever did such a horrible thing to Kaoru is going to wish they were never born times ten when just Hikaru and Kyouya are done with whoever did it.


	6. Chapter five.

Kaoru is sitting at the clouds, that are on the opposite side of the gate he can pass through so it’s in a way where the pathway to the gate begins you could say, edge as he has his legs hanging over the edge. He looks down to them and slightly swings his legs out of sync as he sits there. His soul can’t properly move on yet so once his spirit was sent to the sky instead of underground, though both slightly work in the same way for those unable to move on yet though both are a little different too, he managed to get past the first gate getting his wings….. However….. Since his soul is not able to move on the second gate that is the real entryway to Heaven will never let him pass until his soul can move on in which he will earn his halo once his soul can move on. 

It may seem unfair but that’s how it is. 

Of course there is a very limited time for a soul to pass through the first gate of the place they are taken too before it’s too late and they end up in forever suffering on Earth….. though Hell is probably still suffering the suffering on Earth if you don’t get past the gate in time includes all spirits not just the ones sent underground. 

So now all he can do is wait where he can go in the sky or go down to Earth until his soul can officially move on into the afterlife.

Where your soul ends up depends on the kind of life you had on Earth. 

Kaoru glances up to the orangish pink sky above that has no sun since the sun is below the clouds as the clouds are above Earth hidden from the human eye so humans can’t see the clouds that hold heaven. “I trust you brother.” He says quietly to himself as he slowly swings his legs slower until they are barely swinging. “Please help my soul move on. I love you.” He says as tears slightly start to appear as he misses his brother. “I know you can help me.” He adds then one tear from each eye falls. “And I’ll always watch over you.” He blinks then lowers his head to look out at the forever stretching sky out in front of him with some clouds here and there. “Please. Hikaru.” He says in a whisper as his head drops till his chin is on his chest as he goes silent with his eyes closed. 

Until……

The attack that killed him plays strongly in his mind pushing all thoughts other than it aside. 

His eyes snap open as tears come to his eyes stronger than ever and he freezes as his eyes widen in fear. He then shuts his eyes tightly only to quickly bring his hands up his head slightly gripping it. “Make it stop!” He sobs and wished the memories of what happened would just leave him alone! He hopes and prays that when his soul can move on then the memories will leave him alone….but all he can do for now is try to not think about his attack and death as he waits till his soul can move on. 

Meanwhile…… 

Hikaru is making a good recovery and he is scheduled for a final exam to see if he’s ready to leave the hospital. 

His time of recovery truly didn’t take long once he actually got his rest so he is excited about leaving so he can find his brothers killer. 

But first he must pass the test. 

Hikaru walks a little around his room and goes over to the window. He reaches towards the curtain as there is now a small open spot between the two curtains allowing sunlight to shine in a little though his rooms light is on so the sunbeams are hard to notice. He begins to trail his fingers lightly along the soft curtain fabric as far as he can reach without moving from his spot. He trails his fingers back to the edge where the curtains are slightly open, after he reaches as far as he can without moving from his spot. “It’s soft…… Kind of like Kaoru….” He then trails his fingers down along the edge of the curtain from a little up to about the middle and is about to grip it to open it when someone comes in. 

“Alright Hikaru. I’m here to do your final examination.” The doctor says. 

Hikaru lets his hand fall back to his side and turns to the doctor. “Ok.” He says a little softly and walks away from the window. 

“Would you like it opened?” The doctor asks glancing to the window as the one curtain still shivers slightly for a few seconds more before dying down to stillness. 

“No. I want to get this exam done so I can leave.” Hikaru says slightly glancing to the ceiling for a moment before looking down to the ground only to turn to the doctor who had taken a few steps past Hikaru when asking if the other wanted the curtains open. “Can we do the exam now?” He asks as the doctor turns to him. 

“Of course.” The doctor nods. 

The exam was simple and over fast. 

They made sure that Hikaru could walk and run at least a short distance then they had him sit to do a quick examination to make sure he is healthy, well physically healthy since they understand that his mental health will need work, before it’s all over. 

The doctor gives him a piece of paper with good therapists and other mental doctors that could help him with his mental health then he tells Hikaru to try to not over work his body for at least the next two to three days just to be sure; Hikaru is then let out of the hospital wearing his own clothes to change back into as all of his belongings he was brought in with are safe together so nothing was missing. 

Hikaru kept Kaoru’s cell close and glad he was too lazy to have deleted the past months voicemails he got from Kaoru, that he clears to save room but now he will not delete the precious voicemails he was too lazy to delete before Kaorus death….. Since it lets him hear his brothers voice once again. He heads out of his room after making sure he has everything then he heads down leaving the hospital. He steps outside and walks a few steps away from the door before stopping looking up to the blue sky as the sun is on his other side. 

“Make it stop!”

Hikaru freezes as his eyes widen when his brothers slightly distant voice echoes in his head almost like back in the Halloween scare where the group of four got separated then he went off to find his little brother….. following soft calls of his name coming from his brother. “Kaoru…..” His eyes begin to tear up as he holds Kaoru’s cell right where his heart is. “I promise. I promise I will make it stop. Your torment will be over as fast as I can make it and you’ll be able to rest in peace.” He says and a few tears fall down his face. “I promise that to you. So please hold on. Hold on for me.” He says then closing his eyes letting a few more tears fall down his face as he remembers Kaoru while a breeze blows gently against him only enough to make his hair and clothes shiver beautifully. He then lowers his head to its rightful angle only to wipe his tears away with his hand not securely holding Kaoru’s cell, to try to seem strong. He then turns to head to the waiting limo. 

After he’s in the limo with the door closed the limo driver gets into the drivers seat and begins to drive heading for the mansion. 

For the first half of the ride Hikaru spends his time staring out the window with depression and sadness clearly in his eyes; then for the rest of the ride he turns away from the window instead to stare at where he’s holding Kaoru’s cell to his chest as he can see some parts of it from the holes between his fingers. 

Once they arrive at the mansion Hikaru a little slower than normal up towards the mansions front doors. 

He pauses at the mansions door hesitating before the doors open as the twin maids let him in. 

“Welcome home young master.” The twin maids say in their usual emotionless voices. 

Hikaru lets the shadows fall from his bangs then races away heading upstairs only to walk the rest of the way as his body starts to show tiredness he ends with slamming closed the door to his and used to be his brothers room too. He leans back against the door slightly panting as he doesn’t let his eyes come out from the shadows cast by his bangs as he slides down the door until he is sitting on the ground knees raised but not touching his chest. He then wraps his arms around his legs bringing them to his chest while keeping Kaoru’s phone held safely in his hand. He lowers his head so it looks like he’s staring at his knees when really he’s staring off into space though his eyes are still under the shadows cast from his bangs. He takes a few moments just to find his voice. “This place feels so empty and cold without Kaoru.” He mummers to himself as he lets himself sit there for a few minutes only to look up letting the shadows from his bangs become no longer covering his eyes as he looks straight ahead with fierce determination. “I can’t just sit here all day. Kaoru must be avenged!” He gets to his feet and heads towards the gigantic bed grabbing a white note book that was in the nightstand drawer along with a pen attached to the cover of the note book. He then closes the nightstands drawer and sits on his bed. “This will do.” He says taking the pen off of the cover only to click it to use it. He whispers to himself what it is he is writing. “Kaoru’s attack and murder investigation.” He then opens the note book still whispering what it is he is writing. “Day one.” He then adds the date. “Possible suspects list.” He then begins listing all those that he analyzed as possible suspects but he will be watching everyone around him because he can’t just go after those he thinks may have done it since he could be way off possibly giving the filthy criminal time to escape. 

Once done he shuts the book putting the pen back in its place after clicking it closed. 

He puts it on the nightstand not caring who saw it since they probably would have guessed he would make his own investigation anyways. He then realizes he has sometime and he gets up heading to the walk in closet. He skips over his own clothes and grabs some of Kaoru’s clothes only to put them on the bed for now. He heads quickly to take a shower since he did spend a little in a hospital as he rested up. He makes the shower quick then dries off only to rush to put on the clothes he put on the bed. He closes his eyes and takes a deep inhale letting Kaoru’s scent invade his senses as he sighs a little content to smell Kaoru’s scent. He swore if he kept his eyes closed and his senses full of Kaoru’s scent then the other could be there as if the attack and murder never happened. 

So for the rest of the day Hikaru lets himself indulge in Kaoru’s scent where ever he can find it, pretty much staying in the bedroom all day, since he can’t do any more on the investigation until he gets back to school where he can keep a look out for possible suspects. 

He ends up falling on Kaoru’s pillow and some of Kaoru’s clothes dreaming of his brother. 

When he awakens he isn’t sure how long he was asleep for but what he does know is that it is time to get up so he can started on his school investigation as soon as possible. 

He gets up skipping his shower deciding to take it when he can at night. He quickly heads to the walk in closet. 

Usually the twin maids would put out his and Kaoru’s uniforms while they were in the shower but today he felt like getting it himself. 

He is about to reach for his uniform when he pauses upon seeing Kaoru’s. He becomes fixated on it and slowly as well as almost a little shakily reaches towards it. He gently trails his fingertips along the fabric of the blazers arm sleeve. “I won’t let you down brother.” He sniffles then he grabs his own uniform as he lets himself silently cry. He gets changed and wipes his tears away to seem strong as well as that he needs to be focused as well as have good sight if he’s going to look for suspicious behaviour at Ouran. He brushes his hair then stuffs the note book into his bag with Kaoru’s cell in his pocket and one of Kaoru’s tank tops with him in case he wants to have Kaoru’s scent invade his senses again. He wants to save the uniform since it’ll probably be one of the things with the strongest scent of Kaoru on it so he wants to save it for when he really needed it. He is ready for school and is full of strong depression but fierce determination as well. He leaves and gets into the limo heading to school. He stares out the window in thought as he gently rubs his thumb against Kaoru’s cell in his pocket that is until he sees the school in which he only stops his mind wandering to look for suspicious signs. 

The limo stops and the driver lets him out. 

Hikaru gets out of the limo and stands there facing the school with determination trying to hide his depression. 

Let Hikaru’s investigation into Kaoru’s attack and murder begin.


	7. Chapter six.

School has started and Hikaru gets a bunch of sympathetic words from others who only know that Kaoru has died. 

But Hikaru is distant from the others only speaking few words to others though no one blames him especially after the tragedy that happened. 

Hikaru seems lost in his own world as he whispers to himself and keeps writing in a note book while looking around himself. He even does take out something only to smell slightly getting lost in the scent that others believe to be Kaorus, for at least a few moments as if to soak it up. 

His strange behaviour is pushed away by others as depression though they still try to comfort Hikaru doing what they can do for him. 

But….. He barely seems to even notice their efforts as he continues with what he is doing. 

Though everyone seems to be feeling at least some level of sadness about Kaoru’s death.

Kyouya has also been recently on his laptop a lot instead of his black book he usually has now typing away on the laptop. 

This continues on all day then when host club time rolls around….. Things don’t really change much. 

Kyouya still tries to be a good host while also fitting in every chance he gets to work. 

Hikaru on the other hand fully won’t host as he said he wouldn’t be hosting even though he came to the host club room. 

The other members let him and are glad he actually did come at least. They want to help him but truly….. What can you really say to someone who just lost the one they cared for more than the world….? 

Hikaru just is off in his own world as he just mostly does what he’s been doing for the day. 

Hikaru’s P.O.V.

Ok so I have been recording everything that could be connected to help me out on finding Kaoru’s killer. 

I know that until this case is solved I cannot trust anyone here. I glance up from my spot at an empty small table that I have occupied as mine for today. I look around the room watching closely for any signs of any strange behaviour or anything. 

So far I have notes each in their own parts with one line between them each time I notice anything. 

There really isn’t much here in the host club room….. pretty much nothing. 

It makes me feel that maybe I should leave and look for any other suspicious activity elsewhere. 

Besides these girls here seem too stupid to even make a scheme to do what the person did to Kaoru. 

I look down to the note book looking over my notes. I add another note on how the girls don’t seem to be able to even have done what happened to my dear poor brother. I then close the note book once done and after clicking the pen closed I put it back on the cover then I pull out Kaoru’s tank top and bring it up closer to me. I inhale his scent and close my eyes happily to be able to have Kaoru’s scent around me like he’s still here with me….. Even if it’s short lived. 

After a few moments I open my eyes half way letting reality sweep back into me. 

I put the tank top back and I gather my stuff getting up. I ignore everyone as I leave the host clubs room. I walk down the hall and just walk along the empty hall letting myself think. I pause to turn to look out one of the windows looking out to the blue sky. I put a hand on the window for a moment only to turn away after a moment letting my arm drop back to my side. I look down the hall then my eyes slightly widen as I spot a shadow down where the stairs are just down the hall. 

The shadow, I can’t tell who it is but they are obviously wearing no cloak so it’s not Nekozawa, is the only thing I can see of the person as it seems to move forward a step only to turn and dash away. 

I blink my expression turning to determination and I dash to chase the shadow. I ignore that my body still needs some rest as I chase after the shadow. I get to the stairs and pause there to look down them. 

The person has already turned the corner to the left after the stairs and all I can see is the shadow for a moment running along the wall only to disappear around the corner. 

I jog down the stairs and once my feet hit the floor just after the stairs I begin hurrying around the corner only to find the shadow once again run around a corner. I chase after it panting and once I turn the corner following down one last corner before skidding to a stop as I come to an open space with a few different ways to go maybe about thee including the one behind me…… only…… no one is here…… not even the shadow. I let myself catch my breath as I look around the room hoping I missed something then I look back the way I came only there’s nothing there either. “Damn it.” I walk backwards into a nearby wall and let myself slide down it as I let myself rest for a moment. I then grab the note book and open it jotting down what had happened giving as much detail as I can about what happened and what the shadow looked like to me as I try to get a possible picture of what the person possibly looked like. 

The shadow definitely looked male since the person obviously wasn’t wearing a dress. 

Once done I read it over and along the way to completing it I have caught my breath. 

“Ok. It looks good.” I nod closing the note book only to put it and the pen away. I then look around myself to see if the shadow has come back. 

No sign of anyone. 

I begin thinking of people who I have seen that look like the picture I got from the shadow. “I should take a look at anyone who is at least similar to the shadow as possible suspects.” I whisper to myself under my breath. I rest for a moment longer then I get to my feet moving away from the wall. I begin walking back the way I came as I keep an out for anyone or any other suspicious activity but the school seems to be pretty much abandoned as the host club will be ending pretty soon here. I know I’ve done what I can today so I head out of the school lost in thought on possible suspects going off that shadow as I head towards the limo waiting for me. I’ll need to review everything and jot down the names of people who possibly might have made that shadow on the ride back to the mansion as well as once I am back at the mansion.

No one’s P.O.V.

Meanwhile….. 

The host club are now cleaning up after saying goodbye to their customers. They had seen Hikaru leave but since they were entertaining ladies they couldn’t go after him and they knew that until the case is solved then Hikaru will not do anything rash like kill himself but the host club are still worried. 

Tamaki even had the idea to visit Hikaru at the mansion….. but Haruhi told him that it was obvious Hikaru just needed space and it won’t do anything if they go as he will just remain distant possibly even taking longer if they pester him too much. 

So the idea was squashed. 

The host club go home for now and they can’t fully focus as the weight of Kaoru’s death weighs heavily on them along with the worry for Hikaru. 

Kyouya continues in his investigation on Kaoru’s case even making calls as they look for possible suspects, why they would do it and how likely it is starting from the percent it’s someone Kaoru knew or a total stranger. 

The police also working on the case have kept in contact with Kyouya as they work together to try to bring the attacker to justice. 

Kyouya plans to get a slow and painful death when they catch the attacker. He has a few ideas of who could have possibly done it like some names of people who Kyouya saw as having a motive to do it and a list of possible different strangers that go only in categories like a gang member. He finds it highly unlikely that any guests at the host club or has ever visited the host club could have done it since they would have been easily caught had they done it. He pushes up his glasses with a small sigh. He scans the information he has so far. “Might as well check anyone that may have had any contact with Kaoru to try to rule them out sometime or another or make them suspects.” He begins going through the class lists of the classes Kaoru or even Hikaru were in but they are taking all of the same classes but even so he looks through the lists. He also makes sure to look through each person’s file to get a better idea of what kind of person each of them. 

From there he begins making a list of suspects from Ouran since those files will be easier to find so he started with that. 

After all he had spent the rest of the day going over evidence and anything else that he had so far so it was time to start looking for suspects and possibly try to make a profile of someone who could have killed Kaoru. 

Soon he has the list finished and he decides to check out each individual on that list before he shares the list with the head investigator in Kaoru’s case. 

He knows he can’t do much else tonight so he saves everything then turns off his laptop closing it as he gets ready to go to bed. “I should probably talk to Hikaru about how his own investigating. I wonder how far he’s gotten.” He sighs softly taking off his glasses neatly putting them on the nightstand.


	8. Chapter seven.

The next day at school both Hikaru and Kyouya begin keeping an eye on suspects that they have gathered though Kyouya does talk to the suspects being secretive to see if they’ll slip up telling him anything. 

Hikaru continues to keep his distance from everyone and this time doesn’t even go to the host club. He instead begins following some of his suspects that could have been the shadow man he saw yesterday. He begins to zero in on three different suspects of the possible shadow man after examining their shadows, their behaviour and their looks. 

The first one is a male named Jason. He is a male with slightly wavy brown hair that reaches to the back of his neck so he usually has his hair tucked behind his ears. He has beautiful coffee brown eyes and skin that’s not too pale and not too tan. He is about Tamaki’s height maybe a little taller. 

The second one is a male named Wilbur. He is a male with bamboo green colored eyes and blonde hair that is slightly messily cut on the edges so it nicely frames his face with it going down to the back of his neck in the back as well as that it’s slightly wavy but not by much. He has pale skin and is just a little shorter than Tamaki’s height. 

The last one is a male named Brendon. He is a male with strong in looks in his hot chocolate colored eyes. He has red hair that is almost the same waviness as Jason’s hair as their hair style is almost close to being the same but Brendon lets his hair frame his face. His skin is a little tan but not by much. 

Hikaru isn’t even sure how one of them is connected or if they are even connected to Kaoru’s case but nothing too small can slip past because it can be quite important. He begins by observing Jason who has a tendency to date more than girl and continuously hit on other girls sometimes even going after some of the actual good looking guys. He jots down notes as he follows Jason around, trying to be a secret as possible, as Jason flashes his cocky smile around then turns on the charm to charm the females. He continues to write notes on Jason as he tries to get close enough to listen in on the conversations. 

“Oh Jason you big hunk.” One of the girls giggle. 

Jason hits on girls that would work for host club but he’s way too cocky and doesn’t like to share so he would not have liked when one of the other hosts stole the attention when he is hitting on girls, that being a major point to why he isn’t a host. “My my. My dear you girls are quite the gentleladies.” He purrs slightly as he plays with words mixing gentleman and the word ladies together. 

The two girls sitting one on each of his legs snuggling to him as he has his arms around them, giggle at his use of words. 

Hikaru continues listening. 

“Say what do you think of Kaoru’s death? Tragic isn’t it?” One of the girls asks. 

Hikaru perks up in interest and raises the pen to write down Jason’s answer. 

“Well it is true that it is tragic and I feel sorry for Hikaru.” Jason says letting his voice drop but Hikaru detects no sadness in his voice as the ginger writes down Jason’s response. “I do hope they figure out what killed him. The whole thing makes the atmosphere quite depressing.” 

Hikaru tightly grips the pen at those words, though in a way they sound nice but the way he worded it made it sound as if he just wanted the whole ordeal to be over with. 

Suddenly a phone rings. 

“Ah I’m terribly sorry dear ladies. That must be my limo.” Jason says. “I could give you each a lift home.” 

The two girls let out little giggles at that. 

“Oh Jason we could never say no to that.” One says.

“Then let’s go my lovelies.” Jason says and leads them out with an arm around both of them. 

Hikaru follows until he sees Jason leave with the two girls. He then goes looking for Wilbur. 

Wilbur is a more shut inside himself male who doesn’t hang with many others and he is often alone though he does have some friends. 

Hikaru finds him easily as Wilbur is sitting alone in one of the libraries off to the side reading. He walks towards Wilbur trying to see what book he is reading. He spots a quick title as Wilbur raises it as if shocked looking at something closer. 

The title is Lightning murderer. 

Hikaru had peered through the book once with Kaoru when they were bored. 

The book is a tale about a male who is new to a country then when he falls in love with a transsexual male who ends up murdered seeming electrocuted, the male doesn’t believe that the lightning did it and gives up everything he has to find the killer….. Only to find out that the transsexual male ended up just committing suicide not knowing of the others love. 

Hikaru jots down that Wilbur is reading the book then hovers by Wilbur trying to be secretive about it as he listens for anything Wilbur will say.

“Wow that is crazy to think someone would do that.” Wilbur gasps. 

Hikaru guesses that Wilbur is at the part where the male is trying to make a story as to why a local abuser would kill the one the male loves. 

That scene is as outrageous as some of the crime shows on T.V. 

Wilbur continues reading silently as Hikaru as secretly as he can observes Wilbur as he continues to read. 

Things are quiet between the two then Wilbur bursts out laughing. 

Hikaru listens as Wilbur talks between his fits of laughter. 

“Man all that drama for just someone who commits suicide?” Wilbur’s laughs are dying down as he finishes the book then closes it. He gets up and goes to put it away. “Such a stupid thing to do.” He says then he leaves the library. 

Hikaru follows not long after and follows Wilbur down an empty hall. 

Wilbur’s shadow shines on the wall as he walks. He is silent as he walks. 

Hikaru takes note of that. 

Wilbur is looking down as if in thought. He then raises his head to look where he is going. “I wonder…..” He begins. 

Hikaru swears if he had cat ears they would perk in interest at this. 

Wilbur keeps walking not seeming to notice Hikaru at all. “I wonder if you could really do something like that. It must be hard to die by lightning since it stays in the sky.” He says thoughtfully. 

Hikaru takes notes on Wilbur noting his words, behavior and his tone. 

Wilbur seems slightly thoughtful for a little longer then he shrugs. “Not really something I want to try. Too difficult and time consuming.” He then leaves the school grounds hoping into a limo. 

Hikaru watches as the limo drives away after finishing his notes. He turns away and heads to find Brendon. He looks around for a while only to find the other outside sitting by the fountain. He watches the other. 

Brendon is known to be a jerk and over time he’s just someone that kind of turns into a friend though he can still be a jerk at times even to his friends. He isn’t afraid to ignore the school dress code throwing on a slightly tattered black vest that is a style of vest. He has gotten into fights and isn’t afraid to do what he wants. He is currently walking down a hall alone. 

Hikaru follows Brendon and stays a good distance away but still in earshot.

Brendon begins to talk to himself. “Man this day has been just crap.” He groans. “School sucks.” He complains. “Especially all the stupid host club swooning with the girls well the stupid ones anyways.” He runs a hand through his hair. 

Hikaru takes note of what Brendon is talking about. 

“So many idiots in this school.” Brendon grumbles. “Stupid host club encouraging the stupid girls here.” 

Hikaru continues to take notes on Brendon as he continues to follow the other. 

Brendon pauses and Hikaru ducks down into an open classroom in case Brendon turns around. 

Hikaru waits then carefully peers around the corner. 

Brendon is looking back. “Nice try.” He snorts. “But I know you’re there.” 

Hikaru comes out. “Sorry. I didn’t want to start a fight if you thought I was following you.” 

Brendon lets out a low grumble sound in the back of his throat. “You’ve become stupid after your brothers death.” 

Hikaru glances down as his feelings of the constant reminder of his brothers death while following the three starts to get to him. 

Suddenly an arm goes around Hikaru’s shoulders surprising him. 

“Hey come on don’t be like that.” Brendon says with a slight frown and an emotion that Hikaru can’t quite place.

Hikaru looks confused to Brendon. “Why are you suddenly being nice?” He questions. 

Brendon throws his arm off. “Fine don’t appreciate my kind gesture!” He slightly snaps even though Hikaru was only confused since Brendon shows kindness to a few and with his earlier talk of not liking the host club is making it more confusing. He leaves the school grumbling. 

Hikaru watches him confused. He jots down what happened with a sigh and a small shake of his head. “I swear I don’t think I’ll ever understand him truly.” He says to himself as he works to finish his current notes on what just happened. 

Once done Hikaru puts his stuff away and heads back to the mansion, not knowing or caring that he didn’t give Kyouya a chance to even try to talk to him, as he leaves. 

He stares out the window and thinks then as his eyes focus on his reflection he blinks only to look away quickly with very light panting and slight watery eyes. 

At the mansion he heads straight in and heads for his room he used to share with Kaoru. 

He closes then puts his bag down and takes the tank top as well as the note book with the pen climbing onto the bed. He keeps the stuff close by especially the tank top as he works evaluating each person he followed today and he also will rate them on being a possible suspect to make the top three so far though he will collect more data tomorrow if he can unless he actually finds the killed before then but it’s not likely unless the killer showed himself. 

When he just finishes the top three list he yawns a little but shakes his head. 

He gives determined eyes to the work in front of himself and he only closes his eyes for a second. He opens them then his eyes go wide as he finds himself in a place he doesn’t want to be in.


	9. Chapter eight.

Hikaru’s P.O.V.

My heart sinks as my eyes widen. I try moving forward again but collapse so I crawl towards the arm sticking out from an alley. ‘No. NO. NO! This can’t be happening!’ My thoughts race as I get closer and closer to the arm. I make it there and I collapse completely. I look to the body there right by me now….. The body of the one I love the most….. The body of the one I cared for more than anyone…. The body of the one I wish I could bring back to life…… the body of my twin Kaoru……

His body is laying there in the alley way close enough to the entrance of it that his arm is sticking out as if it had fallen back from trying to fight someone off. His bodies position shows that he had been attacked. His clothes are torn and are ruffled probably from the attack as well as his attempt to fight back. His body shows wounds that range from cuts, possibly what looks like a stab wound, bruises and slash marks. His eyes are closed as his mouth is only slightly open as if he had been giving a small gasp or was searching for air before he died. His scared pleading expression seems to have followed him until his face became frozen like that when he died. 

I soon pass out after my vision blurs. I gasp and sit up quickly as I find myself on the bed that is so cold, big and empty without Kaoru. I pant slightly and find myself in a cold sweat as I look frantically around myself. I’m alone and there is no Kaoru’s body laying not far from me. I turn and look down finding I must have fallen asleep while working and I realize I may have been in position to lay on the tank top so Kaoru’s scent that has recently become my drug I can’t live without would have taken over my senses had I been awake. 

But even so the few moments of feeling a little happier cannot save me from the pain from such a painful memory as finding my own twins dead and violated body lying in an alley way. 

It truly hurts and the pain makes me more determined to find whoever did this. 

I blink as I finally notice the tears streaming down my face that I didn’t even notice they had started….. Whenever they started. I close my eyes and hang my head letting my tears flow for a little bit before I bring a hand up gently wiping the tears away having to do it a few times before I settle myself down. “Whoever you are who did this I will make your life HELL. Just as you have made my life Hell.” I say with a growl in my voice. I get straight back to work to try to find this killer.

Truly nothing can stop me from trying to find Kaoru’s attacker. 

I’ll work until the end of time if I must as long as Kaoru’s attacker gets Hell to pay for his actions. I work and work not knowing where the time went when the twin maids come in. 

“Good morning young master. It’s time to get up for school.” They say in unison.

I flinch as it reminds me too much of me and Kaoru when we were together. I understand that they aren’t trying to hurt me on purpose as they are here just to do their job but still it hurts. I look to them. “Thank you. I will be ready in time.” 

“Very good young master.” The maids bow then leave the room. 

I sigh and turn back to my work. I stare at it for a few moments then I turn to the tank top and unable to help myself I grab it. I bring it up and take a deep inhale of Kaoru’s scent making me sigh happily closing my eyes letting myself once again dive into the short fantasy that he’s here with me alive. I don’t want to open my eyes….. I don’t want to be reminded that Kaoru isn’t here and he isn’t coming back…… I don’t want to feel the bricks of reality hitting me with a harsh force…… I want to indulge in this fantasy at least for a little longer.

The fantasy that is a part of what helps me to continue on and not just run off to commit suicide just to have him again….. Though this small short fantasy is nothing compared to the real thing I find myself a small bit of happiness even if it’s just for a little bit. 

I force my eyes open letting the bricks of reality hit me with such great force I harshly wince. I hold the tank top close to my heart and I begin packing up my work to take it to school possibly to gain some more data. I then head to have a shower leaving the tank top reluctantly on the bed not wanting to part with it until it no longer carries Kaoru’s scent strong enough for me but not wanting to remove the scent faster by taking it into the bathroom where it’ll either get wet or the steam will speed up the process of the scent fading. I head into a quick shower closing my eyes with my face tilted up to the spray letting the water hit my face then run down my body. 

It’s relaxing for the body but not for the mind….. Well at least in my case as I find my mind is not eased at all though I do believe that the weight of my brother’s death will follow me until the end of my life then if we reunite in the afterlife I’m more than certain the weight of his death will be eased from me. 

After my shower I go to get dressed and I find myself pausing staring at my brothers uniform……. Should I wear it today………. Should I save it longer……. What should I do? 

I stand there thinking for….. I’m not sure how long but I stand there thinking then I decide that it’s not yet to wear his uniform so I grab mine to change into. 

Once changed I grab my bag and the tank top; all set to go. 

I head down to see if the limo is ready yet or not. “Is the limo ready?” I ask one of the maids. 

The maid turns to me. “Yes young master.” She says with a bow.

“Thank you.” I say and head towards the front doors. 

“Have a good day at school young master.” The maid says and I know she’s respectfully bowing just like all the servants, butlers and maids do. 

I climb into the limo and it’s off to school.

Kyouya’s P.O.V. 

Before heading to school I decide to take a walk and note anyone who may be possible suspects that will be looked into of course. 

As I walk I gather as much information as possible about how they act, their preferences, any possible violence and all that stuff. 

I analyze by watching their behaviour and movement. I keep as many notes as I can as I walk. I close my book as I walk out of the busy area into a place where no one is seen. I stop walking after a minute or two as I see an alley way not too far…… And I can see it all happening again before my eyes. 

Flashback: 

Our search hasn’t turned up anything and I’m starting to get worried though I don’t show it. 

The heavy footsteps of my police force almost seem to stomp on the concrete as they rush around here and there as they search for Kaoru or anything that might lead us to him.

I look around too as I keep my black book open to note anything that may be important. 

“Over here!” One of my police forces voice rings in the air before lightning and thunder goes off. 

I rush over hopeful….. I skid to a stop as what my eyes are seeing is something I don’t want to believe is real. I don’t notice that my book falls to the ground as I freeze on spot.

There I see Kaoru’s body and a passed out Hikaru laying there on the ground…… It’s obvious to my eyes that Kaoru had been attacked as well as killed. 

I felt fear that we didn’t make it in time as I didn’t want to believe my gut feeling on this.

Hikaru subconsciously reaches out to join hands with Kaoru’s sticking out of the alley way then the older twins arm goes limp again. 

“Check on them! Someone get some of the medical staff over here now!” I order in hopes that we aren’t too late….. But I fear my hopes are not going to come true. 

Sure enough we could only find a pulse on Hikaru……. Kaoru…….. One of my friends……. Is dead……..

End of flashback. 

That day and at that moment when my fears were confirmed I vowed in pure rage and sadness that I would find whoever did this and make them pay dearly. 

I intend to keep that promise.

Kaoru was nothing but a sweet person who didn’t deserve this fate. 

I will get revenge for one of my friends death no matter how long it takes. 

Hikaru is going through a lot of pain and suffering because of this and though I’ve had my eyes on Tamaki for a while I still can feel the terrible emotions rage through me because of what happened to Kaoru. 

A friend like any member of the host club is like family to me as we’ve grown quite close over the past time we’ve been hanging out together. 

I in status in the host club am mommy and one of me and Tamaki’s children has been violated of the happy life he deserved. 

No one will stand in my way of teaching that scum who did this a lesson!

I begin on my search again letting my fierce determination shine in my eyes. 

No one’s P.O.V. 

The bell rings and Hikaru heads to class. 

He keeps his eyes open and he passes by some gossiping girls. 

“Are you sure?” One gasps.

“Yes. I’m completely serious.” The other says. 

Hikaru slows down to see what they are talking about. 

“But why would he do that?” The third girl asks. 

This makes Hikaru much more alert upon hearing those words. 

Do these girls know something he doesn’t? 

He stops walking and listens to them. 

“Would Wilbur do such a thing?” The first girl says. 

“Wilbur?” Hikaru says under his breath and he listens some more as the girls continue talking.


	10. Chapter nine.

Suddenly an announcement comes on. “Will all students please report to the field outside for an important announcement.” Then the announcement ends.

The girls quickly move to go to the field stopping in whatever they were talking about. 

Hikaru clenches his teeth in frustration. He follows them out to the field as the school gathers. 

On a platform like stage is the principle. 

The principle makes sure everyone is there before starting. “I’m afraid I have bad news.” The principle starts. “Wilbur passed away last night.” 

There begin some mummers at this. 

Hikaru’s eyes slightly widen. 

One of his suspects is dead.

The principle makes the sound of clearing the throat then continues. “Let us all have a moment of silence.” He lowers his head. 

Everyone also lowers their heads but Hikaru glances around. 

Brendon is staring at the ground but with his eyes open unlike the others and he looks so sad as well as horrified. 

Jason on the other hand….. Hikaru can’t read his face from where he is but Jason is like everyone else with his head down eyes closed. 

Hikaru glances back to Brendon only to see him clenching his fists. He turns back to face the principle as the moment of silence ends. 

Before the principle can even speak Brendon speaks up. 

“How did he die?” Brendon demands. 

“What?” The principle is surprised. 

Brendon stares right at the principle. “I said. How did he die?” 

“That really isn’t something for me to-“ The principle is cut off. 

“HOW DID HE DIE!” Brendon shouts making it obvious he won’t take anything but the truth. 

“Suicide.” The principle sighs. “That’s all I can tell you.” 

Brendon looks away after that. “Thank you.” He says. 

“Alright. Everyone back to class.” The principle ends the assembly. 

The students disperse either to head to class, head off to somewhere or stay around talking to their friends. 

Brendon ran off to somewhere so Hikaru, having a feeling Brendon might attack him if he goes after him, goes to find Jason instead. 

Jason is found just doing what he normally does hitting on girls. He isn’t affected by Wilbur’s death. 

Hikaru takes note of this in the note book as well as how Brendon reacted and of what happened to Wilbur. “I should find Brendon later.” He says to himself closing the note book. He looks to Jason seeing him flirt with a bunch of girls around him. He starts to turn away and he glares at Jason. 

Jason is quite a jerk. 

Hikaru turns and leaves for now as he heads to find Brendon. He stops almost running into Kyouya. 

Kyouya also stops walking and looks to Hikaru. “Ah Hikaru I was looking for you.” He says looking through the glare on his glasses. 

Hikaru slightly tilts his head in question as he keeps his guard up not letting Kyouya see anything but determination. 

Kyouya pushes up his glasses that seem to be always falling down. “I was hoping to talk to you on the case.” 

Hikaru’s eyes narrow slightly at this request. 

“Would you like to share your progress? I believe that if we work together we can bring down Kaoru’s attacker faster.” Kyouya continues. 

Hikaru pauses for a moment watching Kyouya who looks the same as ever. He then slightly raises his head closing his eyes. “Sorry but I’m at a dead end.” He says then opens his eyes a little as he walks around Kyouya walking away from him. 

Kyouya watches him go over his shoulder only to sigh. “I had hoped this wasn’t the case but he obviously trusts no one probably until his brothers attacker is caught.” He pushes up his glasses again. “This will not be helpful at all. He should have taken the offer to get help.” He turns away. “I can’t change that he doesn’t trust anyone right now.” He says then he walks the way he was heading in the first place. 

Jason almost runs into Kyouya. “Oh sorry my bad.” He says then he steps around Kyouya only to keep going. 

Kyouya watches him through the glare of his own glasses. 

Jason is only alone if the girls had to leave for any reason or there is no one he wants to hit on around. 

Kyouya continues to walk as he continuously goes over the case so far in his head. 

Meanwhile…..

Hikaru steps outside and continues his search for Brendon. 

Brendon is found sitting on the bottom few steps of a staircase. He has his head down. 

Hikaru knows he won’t get anything from the silence so he approaches and sits down next to Brendon. “Brendon?”

Brendon turns away. “Leave me alone.” He says with a slight growl in his tone. 

“Why are you acting this way?” Hikaru asks. 

“I don’t even know why the fuck I am talking to you.” Brendon growls. 

Hikaru opens his mouth to say something but no sound comes out as another voice speaks. 

“Brendon?” A lady’s voice is the voice that speaks. 

Hikaru and Brendon turn and see a woman who looks like Wilbur is standing at the top of the stairs. 

Brendon stands. “Are you…” He trails off with hopeful eyes. 

The woman sadly smiles and comes down the stairs. Her face shows she had been crying sometime before coming to find Brendon luckily she didn’t seem to have make up on. “Yes. I am the mother of Wilbur.” She says and she stops in front of Brendon looking at him. “I came to find you because I need to ask you something.” 

Brendon slightly tilts his head. “What?” 

“Did you care for Wilbur?” Wilbur’s mother asks. 

“Yeah I did.” Brendon says a little softly. 

Wilbur’s mother nods and takes something out of her pocket. “Then I have a favour to ask.” She looks to the object sadly. “You know he talked about you.” She says her eyes slightly flicker up while keeping her head down from when she was looking at the object. 

Brendon perks up a little at that. “He did?” He asks almost breathless. 

Wilbur’s mother lets herself smile sadly again. “Yes. He had fallen for you but always thought he never had a chance to have you.” She raises her head to look to Brendon fully now. “So please will you take care of Wilbur’s most beloved item? I know it’s what he would have wanted since you also care about him.” 

Brendon looks surprised at this then blinks looking determined as he nods. “I promise I will.” He says. 

Wilbur’s mother smiles sadly and a small spark of happiness. “Thank you.” She hands an envelope and a small hamster plush key chain, that is regular size for a key chain charm. “The envelope is your invitation to his funeral if you wish to come.” 

Hikaru flinches slightly as the memories of Kaoru’s funeral came to his mind at that. He felt like such an empty shell the whole time he was there and the only thing that kept him going was to find to bring to justice Kaoru’s attacker which is still true to this time. 

Brendon trails his fingers gently along the soft hamster plush key chain as the key chain cold metal drapes over one or two of his fingers holding the plush. “I will be there.” He says not looking up. 

“Thank you so much.” Wilbur’s mom says gratefully. “This means so much to us and it’ll mean much more to Wilbur in spirit.” She tries to not cry again but it obvious the need to is strong. 

“Honey! Are you coming?” A man at the top of the stairs calls down to his wife. 

Wilbur’s mom turns. “Yes.” She says then looks back to Brendon who looked up at the male voice. “I will be seeing you later either at the funeral or maybe before. Our home address is on the invitation, I added it only for you so you can visit, don’t be a stranger.” She then leaves going to her husband as both of them leave. 

“So you like Wilbur?” Hikaru slightly tilts his head. 

Brendon turns to Hikaru with a glare as if remembering Hikaru’s still there. “So what if I love and lust after guys!?!” He growls. “Look. You say one word about any of this and I’ll kill you.” He says as he obviously doesn’t want others to know about his soft spot since it’ll probably give him annoyance from others. He then turns and finishes walking down the stairs. He pauses a step or two from the stairs. “I’m not afraid to kill you.” He states only half way looking over his shoulder with his eyes cast into shadows cast by his bangs. “Hitachiin.” He hisses out the final word through slightly clenched teeth. He then turns away only to walk away. 

Hikaru watches him go for a moment then he jots notes about what happened in the note book. He finishes then looks it over. “Who did it?” He asks himself in a quiet voice. “Wilbur turned out to just be suicidal…..” He pauses a second before continuing with going over his list of suspects. “Was it Brendon who saw Kaoru as an opportunity to release his pent up want for Wilbur? Or was it the non-caring player Jason who may have decided he wanted Kaoru so he used Kaoru’s weakness to his advantage?” He wonders over possible explanations with angry thoughts that whichever one did it will pay very dearly. 

But…..

Who did it!?!

Hikaru will not rest yet as the killer is still to be caught. 

The rest of the day was uneventful.


	11. Chapter ten.

Hikaru paces in his bedroom thinking only to stop to sigh closing his eyes for a moment as he lowers his head till his chin hits his chest. He feels like he is racing to try to catch up to the killer. He opens his eyes half way then a little slowly glances up to the window looking out at the peaceful night sky….. Even if Hikaru feels anything but peaceful. He heads over to the window and stops once standing in front of it. He looks outside straight ahead for a little bit only to tilt his head up a little so he can look to the moon. 

The moon is there in the sky shining down it’s moonlight down onto the world as if it’s without a care while the black blanket with the pattern of stars surround it. 

He continues to just stare at the moon with a look almost like his whole brain malfunctioned suddenly. He has no thoughts and his only feeling is emptiness as if he is only a hollow shell that is possessed kind of like a doll or puppet. He blinks coming more back to reality when a shooting star shoots across the sky. His eys water as it brings back a memory. 

Flashback: 

Hikaru and Kaoru stand on a balcony that’s a part of their mansion. They are at the railing and are just tall enough to put their arms on the railing of the balcony as well as to have their heads past the top of the railing. 

It’s night and the cool air feels nice like a cool breeze in a hot summer day. 

The moon is full, the stars shining bright and the temperature is just right. 

A wonderful night to be outside. 

Hikaru is leaning back against the railing so his elbows are on the railing as he also presses his back against the railing to keep himself up and he is in a more diagonal position. 

Kaoru is facing the opposite direction with his arms crossed over on top of the railing, he’s in a more hunched position and he has one leg slightly crossed over the other. 

The two are quietly enjoying each other’s company. 

Then Kaoru blinks and looks up to the sky. “Hey Hikaru.” He says gaining Hikaru’s attention. 

Hikaru who had his head tilted back a little to look to the sky looks to Kaoru. 

“It’s a shooting star.” Kaoru says gesturing to it with his head. 

Hikaru slightly turns as he looks over his shoulder to the sky and catches a small glimpse of the shooting star. “That it is.” He says looking back to Kaoru who now has his eyes closed. “What are you doing?” He asks. 

Kaoru doesn’t answer for a moment then he opens his eyes and turns to Hikaru. “I was just making a wish.” He says with a smile. 

Hikaru smiles too then reaches over ruffling his brothers hair. “Oh yeah? Then what did you wish for?” He questions keeping his hand on top of his brothers head. 

Kaoru shakes his hand off then moves closer till he can snuggle against Hikaru’s side closing his eyes content. “I can’t tell you that or it’ll never come true.” He says. 

Hikaru breathily chuckles putting his arm around his twins shoulders and kisses the top of his head after speaking. “Yeah. I guess so huh?” 

End of flashback. 

Hikaru closes his eyes and begins wishing. “Oh shooting star. As you can make wishes on stars but as a shooting star you carry them through so we make our strongest wishes on you. Well I hope it’s not too late but I…. I….” He slightly takes a small deep breath through his nose. “I hope, I wish, I dream, I pray that by the majestic powers of your wish granting that I may help my brothers soul rest in peace and that his wishes may come true. Please.” He pleas as a tear falls down his cheek. “Please help me catch my brothers attacker.” He slightly sobs. “I just want to do this for him. So please.” He lets his head flop down and his chin rests against his chest as he cries until he has no tears left. “Please…..” He says as a final hope that the shooting star heard him. He then turns and heads in the direction of the bed in which he plops down onto finding sleep almost instantly as he revisits his memories with his brother. 

The next day……

Tomorrow is going to be the last day of school before the weekend and Hikaru knows he needs to get as much as possible today and tomorrow so he’s good before the weekend. 

He focuses all of his attention into getting more information on his two suspects. 

He finds Brendon isn’t here at least yet so he goes to follow Jason instead. 

Jason is currently hitting on four girls. 

Some of which Hikaru had seen in the host club. 

Jason laughs as the girls swoon over him snuggling up against him on the bench they are sitting on. “My my ladies.” He says after a moment of laughing and he smiles with contentment. “You make me happy.” He slightly purrs. 

“Say Jason what happened to those other girls?” One of the girls ask. 

Jason looks to her with a warm smile. “My dear lady I left them because I found you girls who are angels.” 

Hikaru continues to keep notes on Jason as he whispers to himself. “He probably had sex with them then he left them. Love em and leave em is his style.” 

“Say girls why don’t we head someplace more private? I’m sure we can have a killer of a time.” Jason says in a seductive voice. 

Hikaru’s eyes slightly widen at the choice of words then he quickly writes it down. 

The girls giggle. 

“You’re so frisky.” One girl says. 

The group walk off to a more private place. 

Hikaru doesn’t want to watch what they are more than likely up to so he heads in the opposite direction. He walks to his desk in the class room sitting down and working on his work on the case. He doesn’t notice the shadow that walks up so it can be seen outside the class room door. 

The shadow pauses once there then after a few moments seems to turn to look into the classroom for a moment or two then it turns once again walking towards the doorway. The shadow starts to get smaller as the person casting the shadow gets closer to the doorway. 

The owner of the shadow steps into view of the doorway then pauses only to look inside the classroom with his eyes landing on the only person in there. 

Hikaru who feels the eyes on him after half a minute or so stops and looks up. He finds himself locking eyes with Brendon who is standing there in the doorway watching him. 

The two lock gazes as a staring contest seems to begin but they are allowed to blink. 

Hikaru analyzes all that he can about Brendon without breaking eye contact while Brendon stares back almost as if thoughtful or perhaps its calmness letting Hikaru analyze him all he wants. He isn't fully sure what he's seeing in Brendon's eyes but he refuses to look away staying strong as he continues his staring contest with Brendon. 

Neither seem willing to back down as Brendon leans slightly against the doorframe and crosses his arms slightly over his chest as he continues to stare into Hikaru's eyes.

The pretty fierce staring contest goes on for a minute or two longer before both of them break their eYe lock to look at some chatting students walk into the class room from the opposite direction Brendon came from.

Hikaru turns back to Brendon who watches the three girls and two boys group continue walking and chatting not seeming to notice the other two.

Brendon looks back to Hikaru after a moment then after another moment he turns leaving down the way he came from.

Hikaru turns back to the note book and writes down what happened as he replays it in his mind wondering what the hell really happened there. 

Soon after the bell rings signalling its class time. 

Hikaru doesn't even pay attention all class, not like that's unusual now a days, as he continues to work on the case.

By the time lunch rolls around Hikaru heads to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

He gets a small meal finding he's not really hungry and he goes to sit to eat.... But about a minute or so after he sits and starts to eat he feels someone's eyes on him. He has the spoon half way up to his open mouth when he freezes feeling the gaze resting upon him. He quickly lowers the spoon to the plate almost dropping it as his mouth slams shut only for him to begin quickly looking around himself to find out who's watching him.

Who is it and why are they watching him?

After a little bit of looking his eyes finally rest upon eyes looking in his direction.


	12. Chapter eleven.

Brendon is the one watching him.

Hikaru gazes back at him and decides to try something. He shifts his hips and he keeps his eyes glued to Brendon analyze even the slightest movement he can see as they aren't sitting side by side but he's trying his best to analyze Brendon.

Brendon doesn't seem interested as Hikaru tries again this time moving more. He does glance to the movement for a moment but Hikaru doesn't see any reaction that a possible attacker would have at this.

Hikaru can't be sure but Brendon isn't even looking slightly lost in thought but he's instead looking like he's just keeping an eye on Hikaru as he just watches Hikaru. He can't be quite sure what the hell has gotten into Brendon but maybe it was Wilbur’s death and now Brendon is thinking of using him to get rid of his pent up need or something. He needs to be on his guard. 

Brendon turns as if he heard his name then he leaves.

Hikaru wonders what it is Brendon is thinking and he writes down what's going on in the note book. "You're looking pretty suspicious." He says to himself directed to Brendon. 

The rest of the day Brendon keeps looking to Hikaru through out the day but never approached the ginger haired male or shows any signs of what he could be thinking.

Not to mention that Hikaru can't find him after school so like the rest of the day, since Brendon would be around at some point or another, followed Jason. 

Jason flirted with girls as usual and also flirted with a guy as well.

After Hikaru has gathered all he can for today he heads back to the mansion. 

He begins to think he should approach his two suspects soon starting with the one that is the most likely to be the attacker. He works till late calculating who to approach first. He wants answers and he is going to get it. He ends up passing out after closing the note book down then stretches only to fall into darkness. 

That night he dreams of Kaoru looking happy finally able to rest in peace as his attacker is taken away. 

It leaves a smile on his face. 

The next day.....

Today's the day and Hikaru is going to comfort the two suspects. 

It's making him feel a rush of adrenaline rushing through his veins like a typhoon raging inside of his body.

He can't help but give a small shiver thanks to the feeling. 

The two suspects are at school today and Hikaru waits until lunch before he starts to approach them.

Can't have them suspecting something now can he?

Throughout class he is fidgety and keeps looking to the clock.

He has anger and butterflies in his gut as well as a feeling of suspense. He can't help but bite his lip as he closes his eyes trying to calm himself down.

Brendon is following him around as Hikaru only needs to look behind himself to see Brendon.

It's starting to get on his nerves. 

So finally the lunch bell rings and he leaves class with the expected Brendon behind him again in no time.

He wanders down towards an empty hall then stops hearing the footsteps behind also stop when he does. He spins around and stares determinedly into Brendon's eyes as he prepares to challenge the other about what exactly he's doing. “What the hell have you been following me around for?!” He demands. 

“Because I was worried.” Brendon says. “I know what it feels like to lose someone important. I’ve lost one well two now who were important to me.” He says and his face shows the expression that looks sad. 

Hikaru blinks. 

Then Brendon reverts back to his usual self as if to hide his weak side. “But don’t think this means that I’m gonna just let you take me down using my moments of weakness.” He slightly growls as giving Hikaru a warning. 

Hikaru blinks again a little surprised to hear that. “But…. What about Kaoru?” 

“He’s gone. As much as we want it to not be true it’s reality.” Brendon says. “Loosing someone so important is hard and depressing. I wouldn’t wish it upon anyone.” He continues. “It’ll help if you are ready to let go. Let him move on happily. He will always be in your heart.” He adds putting a hand to where the area of his chest his heart is on. “But letting go, not forgetting just letting go, is the best you can do for them.” He tells the other.

Hikaru analyzes Brendon as his head tried to process all of this. “Don’t you know how Kaoru died?” He questions softly. 

Brendon blinks even looks thoughtful. “I thought he got ill or something.” He shrugs genuinely unsure. 

Hikaru’s mind begins to process all of this. “So you’re a jerk only because you didn’t want to get hurt. Eventually it would seem weird to show kindness again.” He says as things fell into place like a puzzle. His eyes slightly widen as his mind is now able to process that Brendon really has no idea how Kaoru died. “Oh no.” He says as he comes to a realization. He turns and runs off barely remembering to call a thank you over his shoulder to Brendon as he leaves. 

Brendon blinks confused at what the hell happened. “I guess I helped.” He says then frowns. “But he didn’t tell me how. Fuck!” He then shrugs it off and leaves heading in the slight opposite direction. 

Meanwhile…..

Kyouya us making great progress on the case and he has a good profile for the kind of person who most likely do the crime. “If only Hikaru would cooperate.” He sighs slightly as he pushes up his glasses. He looks out the window of the class room he is currently sitting in at his own desk. 

Then a feeling comes over him so suddenly as he spots Jason outside. 

Jason is alone and he turns to look up at the school with a smirk that Kyouya sees though he can’t see Jason’s eyes from where he is. The male turns away walking off to another building of the school. 

Kyouya turns away and pulls out his cell making a phone call. “It’s me. What can you get on Jason Cinder?” He questions when the person on the other side picks up. 

Back with Hikaru….

Hikaru searches the school trying to locate the one person he is looking for. “Come on you have to be around here somewhere.” He says slightly panting from so much running around. 

The person is not to be seen so far so Hikaru continues looking. 

“Come on give me something. Something to help me lead me to you.” He says to himself as he slows his jogging to a walk then to a stop as he looks around trying to locate the one person. 

Not even noticing the bell ring for classes to start again. 

He continues his search as he searches and searches for the one person. “Where could he be?” He slightly scratches his head in wonder as he paused to glance around where he is currently. He had peeked inside the host club room but no one was there so he continued on his way. He begins walking again and he turns a corner coming to a grand staircase that is the closest staircase to the host club room. He pauses there looking down the stairs wondering and hoping.


	13. Chapter twelve.

Walking down the stairs, currently about half way, is the person Hikaru is looking for. 

Hikaru’s eyes narrow in rage. “JASON!” He shouts to the other. 

Jason stops walking foot a few inches from the next step. He brings it back to the step his other foot is on so he is standing on a single step. He shifts his body so he is facing to the left with his side facing Hikaru as he looks to the other. He is calm as if he had been expecting Hikaru. 

Hikaru walks down half way to Jason then stops there. He glares a death glare at Jason. 

Jason chuckles. “So you’ve finally figured it out. Huh?” 

Hikaru clenches his fists in rage. “So it was you.” He growls. 

Jason gives a confident smirk to Hikaru. “It took you long enough.” 

Hikaru snarls and if deaths could kill then Jason would be nothing more than little pieces too small even for a mouse. “How dare you!!!” He snarls starting to raise a fist. 

Jason doesn’t look any less confident. 

Hikaru charges. “I’LL KILL YOU!” He yells in pure rage as he raises his fist to strike. 

Jason turns to face Hikaru not even leaning back as he waits. 

Hikaru swings his fist towards Jason’s face. 

Jason swiftly raises a hand and catches Hikaru’s fist with ease. He is smirking wide at the ginger haired boy. 

Hikaru raises his other fist to strike. 

“Hold on.” Jason says still in great confidence. “You can hit me if you want.” He says. “But that will only make you look much guiltier.” He tells the other. “Then you would be sent to jail for your brother’s death.” He smirks a little wider. “Maybe it’ll make your brothers spirit be put into pain seeing that happen to you.” 

Hikaru’s narrow with rage that looks like the kind of rage where there is no return. “YOU WORTHLESS SON OF A BITCH!!!!!” He goes to punch Jason with his other fist but like the other Jason catches it. He tries to push Jason down the stairs but Jason and him are at about equal strength with this in Jason’s favor. 

“Oh come now.” Jason mocks. “Is this really all you got? You don’t think my flirting hasn’t gotten me into fights before hm? Well I must thank all those before you.” He looks evilly at Hikaru. “Because you won’t beat me. You can’t even pin this on me since you have no proof.” He taunts. 

Hikaru pushes harder but still no luck. 

“You know I can kill you just as easily as I did your brother.” Jason tells Hikaru in a smooth voice. 

“Why the hell did you do it? You lusted after him that much is obvious but why did you rape him let alone kill him!?” Hikaru demands as he continues to try to push Jason down. 

“I got what I wanted from him. Besides I knew he would never allow me anything especially all the times he’s rejected people even after joining the host club.” Jason says. “Including me.” He stares right into Hikaru’s eyes. “So on that day in that Thunderstorm I found him in his weakened state. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up on. I just grabbed him and dragged him off. He struggled too much so I went as quick as I could. He was pretty easy to over power and I knew I couldn’t have him exposing me so I did the only thing I knew to silence him.” He looks insane and evil. 

Hikaru roars in rage and tries to push harder but Jason is still not tumbling down the stairs as he continues to counter Hikaru’s pushes so he doesn’t even need to take a step back. 

“Now that you are a suspect for your brother’s death I’m just waiting for them to lock your ass up.” Jason sneers. 

Hikaru continues to try to push Jason down. “You’ll be the one locked up.” He growls. 

Jason smirks. “Oh we’ll see about that.” He says then suddenly he turns Hikaru throwing him down. 

Hikaru tumbles down the stairs and lands at the bottom laying on his stomach seeming unconscious. 

Jason stares down at Hikaru with uncaring eyes. “I told you. I could end you as easily as your brother.” He says. “Your freedom is coming to an end. Enjoy.” He turns climbing back up the stairs. 

“Ow.” Hikaru slightly whimpers at his pain. 

Jason pauses. “Hm?” He turns to look to Hikaru as the ginger haired male tries to shift only to get more pain. “So you’re still conscious. Well a word of advice. I would let yourself cry cause when they come to lock your ass up then it’ll look better for you.” He turns away and climbs to the top of the stairs. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure your found but as I said. Enjoy your last moments of freedom.” He then leaves heading off somewhere. 

Hikaru groans in pain finding it too painful to even sit up. “You son of a bitch. When I’m done with you then you’ll wish you had never been born.” He growls to himself the words meant for Jason. “You’ll be the one locked up, maybe even be giving a harsh death penalty for what you’ve done. I hope you die in the worst way possible.” He tries to get up but the pain is too great and he falls into the darkness that was shivering around the edges of his vision now taking his whole vision.

Else where……

“I tried to stop him. But he said that he couldn’t let anyone find out what he had done. He killed his brother I’m sure of it. He looks hurt since he threw himself down the stairs.” Jason says wide eyed at the adult of the closest class room he could find. “He almost took me down with him. I think he wants to pin what he did onto me.” He whimpers. “Please. Please don’t let that monster get me locked up!” 

A little later……

Hikaru groans as he starts to awaken. He blinks his eyes open and finds he is staring at a hospital ceiling. He blinks since his vision is a little blurry as he tries to focus his sight. He finally gets it alright then he turns to look to who is here. He spots two police officers standing guard on either side of the door standing on the inside of the room. His heart fills with hope that they are only there to keep him as a witness or someone to testify against Jason. 

An investigator, a nurse and a doctor come into the room. 

“Good to see you’re awake.” The investigator says. 

Hikaru is about to try to sit up but his body feels a little numb. 

The nurse moves to his side and gently puts a hand on his chest making Hikaru turn to her. “Don’t sit up. You need to recover.” She tells him. “You were very lucky. You almost broke your spine and a few other bones but you were very lucky not to have actually broken anything. So stay laying down. We can’t risk you possibly breaking anything.” 

Hikaru stops his attempts to sit up.

The nurse releases him then backs off. 

The investigator steps forward. “Hikaru Hitachiin.” He begins making Hikaru look to him. “I am investigator Tom Gurgaon.” He introduces himself. “And I need to ask you some questions. Can you speak?” 

“Yeah.” Hikaru says in a slightly raspy voice. 

“Good.” The investigator pulls out a note pad. “So why did you do it?” He asks watching Hikaru. 

Hikaru blinks confused. “Do what?” His raspy tone probably will be with him through the whole interrogation. 

“Why did you kill your brother? Was it because he rejected you for a real relationship? Was he tired of doing your act in the host club?” The investigator asks. 

“N-No.” Hikaru’s eyes slightly widen as he shakes his head softly. “I didn’t-“ He tries to let the investigator know it wasn’t him. 

“Don’t play games with us.” The investigator says sternly. “I’m here to get to the truth so give it to me.” He says. 

Hikaru didn’t even notice the beeping of the heart monitor that is now picking up the pace as his heart races. “No.” His eyes start to look watery. “N-No please.” He whimpers hoping this is a nightmare. 

“You threw yourself down the stairs.” Tom the investigator says. “You didn’t want anyone to find out what you had done.” He explains. “So if you tell us why you did what you did to your brother then I’ll see if I can have the judge not give you the death penalty.” 

Hikaru’s eyes have tears threating to fall. “But.” He tries to protest again then suddenly there is a ‘Halt’ at the door area. 

Those in the room turn to see what’s going on. 

Kyouya stands there and looks to the two police men. “Stop me and I can put your asses into unemployment. You wouldn’t stop an Ootori would you?” 

The police men hesitate as they recognize Kyouya then they let him pass. 

Kyouya moves into the room. 

Hikaru looks away as he tries to keep himself from crying. 

“Now if you would excuse us I would like to talk to Hikaru alone.” Kyouya says looking expectedly to the others in the room. 

“Don’t you dare think that you get to boss me around. I am here to collect the truth and I am not leaving here without it.” Tom says to Kyouya then looks to Hikaru. “So spill it boy. Tell us why you did it.” 

“Leave the room and let us talk alone.” Kyouya tells the investigator in a warning tone. 

Tom turns to Kyouya. “Step back and let me do my job.” 

“If you don’t leave I can give in a statement to where you work for and I can easily get your job taken from you. If you must remember I am an Ootori.” Kyouya says watching Tom through the glare of his glasses. 

“You don’t intimidate me.” Tom says. 

Kyouya takes out his cell and raises it. “Fine. I’ll call where you work and do it right in front of you.” His thumb reaches towards the number buttons. 

Tom’s eyes widen then he growls. “Fine you win for now.” He says. “But this isn’t over.” He then leaves. 

“Please leave the room everyone. It’ll be easier on Hikaru.” Kyouya looks to everyone else. 

The doctor and nurse leave and the police men shift to stand outside the door as it’s closed behind the two police men. 

Kyouya turns to Hikaru as the ginger haired male lets his tears fall but he won’t look to Hikaru. “Hikaru.” He begins. 

“I didn’t do it.” Hikaru almost whispers in a broken voice. 

“I know you didn’t.” Kyouya responds. 

Hikaru almost turns to Kyouya surprised but still tearful though he manages not to since he still isn’t sure he can trust Kyouya since this could be a trick. 

“But in order to help prove your innocence I’ll need your help.” Kyouya moves closer to Hikaru. “Jason did it. Didn’t he?” 

Hikaru lets his eyes flicker to Kyouya. “Y-Yeah.” He responds. 

Kyouya nods and pushes up his glasses. “I knew it. Well it seems he’s had a history of getting into a lot of cases about raped and murdered cases of people from the same school as him since JR high. He has about five that I was able to uncover but it wasn’t easy. They were blocked so we didn’t even know they were there until a lot of threating had to go down to those who blocked it.” He explains. “If we can prove his guiltiness then we can also show he killed the others that he got others in jail being falsely accused.” He moves to Hikaru’s side. “I plan on getting Jason to have the worst death penalty I can get after sometime in the worst prison there is here. But….” He looks expectantly at Hikaru. “I’ll need your cooperation. I know you probably are having trust issues because of everything that has gone on but I need you to trust me so I can help you. All of our friends and our host club family is standing behind us in this. They are ready to help. So please. Join us and help us get Jason what he deserves.”

Hikaru blinks at Kyouya’s words.


	14. Chapter thirteen.

Hikaru turns to face Kyouya. “Ok.” He agrees. 

Kyouya smiles relieved and happy that Hikaru agreed. “Good.” He says. “Now let’s start and tell me what happened. Why did you tumble down the stairs? I know you didn’t throw yourself down them.” 

Hikaru begins telling the whole story. 

Elsewhere……

Wilbur’s funeral is going on. 

Brendon of course went and he walks over to the casket where Wilbur’s body lays as if he had been peaceful in death. He glances around making sure no one is watching then he leans down and gives Wilbur’s cold soft lips a gentle kiss. He pulls away enough to look to Wilbur’s face as Brendon opens his eyes to look to Wilbur’s lifeless face. “I love you my dear.” He says quietly to Wilbur’s body. “I don’t know if you can hear me but I vow I’ll do my best to make you proud of me.” He tells Wilbur’s body. He straightens and backs off a little from it. “Just watch.” He adds a little softly. He turns away before anyone sees his tears in his eyes. “If I had just told you I felt then you’d be here and….. A-And…..” He swallows a little before continuing. “And you would be the only one to see my tears.” He adds almost under his breath. 

“Brendon?” Wilbur’s mother speaks behind him as she walks over to him after a few moments of silence. 

Brendon hurriedly wipes his eyes clear of tears before turning to her. “Yes?” He asks. 

Wilbur’s mother, obviously, had been crying and is still crying a little. “I’m glad you made it and I’m sure you also made Wilbur very happy by coming.” She says depressed. “Thank you. It means so much to us.” 

Brendon smiles. “I wouldn’t have missed it.” He says. 

Wilbur’s mother almost smiles at that despite her sadness but her sadness over powers her smile. “I know this must be hard on you.” She continues. “But I would like to ask if you would like to be a part of our family as someone Wilbur loved.” 

Brendon blinks at this. He didn’t expect this but he nods softly. “I would love to be considered part of the family. I can pretend I was secretly supposed to marry him. I’m sure that’s what fate would have wanted for us.” 

Wilbur’s mother sniffles. “T-Thank you.” She says. 

Brendon nods. 

The funeral goes on for a good amount of time and now it is time for the taking of the casket to the graveyard. 

Brendon goes with Wilbur’s parents to the graveyard as the sun is pretty much set letting darkness start to take the sky except around the edges. 

As they stand at the gravestone as well as the hole where the casket or coffin will be lowered into Brendon glances up to the sky trying to not cry in front of all of the people there. 

He blinks as he sees three shooting stars almost side by side that almost break him out into crying as he smiles with a small spark of happiness. “Mother, father and Grandmother….. Thank you for coming.” He says under his breath. “I may not have known you well enough mother and father since you died when I was young leaving me to be raised alone by grandmother but please will all of you watch over and take care of Wilbur for me? He’s really important to me and I wish I had told him my feelings but when I lost grandmother I became scared of getting hurt again…… I….. I hope you Wilbur can forgive me for it.” He continues under his breath then he doesn’t notice the tear that falls down his face dropping to the ground. 

The funeral went along with no accidents or anything bad. 

Meanwhile…..

“We will get him. Just don’t say anything. They might try to mess up your words to make you seem guilty.” Kyouya says. “I can tell from the way he acted he was hired by Jason to turn things onto you. It seems Tom has helped stopped Jason from being caught all this time. Another way I can tell is because Tom owes a lot to Jason’s family so Jason is using that to get what he wants. Of course the only proof I have right now is that Tom owes a lot to Jason’s family. So be very careful Hikaru.” 

Hikaru nods. “Thank you.” He says. 

“You’re a part of our host club family. I would never turn my back on this.” Kyouya says. 

“I think Jason didn’t know that Kaoru’s phone fell out.” Hikaru says. “No. I’m sure about it.” 

Kyouya nods. “Ok. Well it is quite likely since if he had noticed he’d want to make sure to make it seem more like you did it.” He says. “It’s the kind of person he is. He would do all he can to make it seem like someone else did it.” 

Hikaru looks down. 

“We are going to catch him.” Kyouya says. “Just be a little patient and rest. I’ll come back when I can and keep you updated. Stay strong.” He leaves with that. 

Hikaru sighs softly and closes his eyes. “I hope so.” He mummers to no one as he left alone in the room. 

No one bugs him as Kyouya probably managed to tell them that he needs some time right now. 

Hikaru raises his head and looks to the window. “Kaoru…… How are things where you are?” He asks softly. “I don’t know if you can see but things have been getting pretty hectic here on Earth.” He sighs after speaking and looks away to his lap. “I’m not sure what I am supposed to do now. But I will keep my promise and your real attacker will be put away and be severely punished.” He stares at his lap for a few seconds. 

Then suddenly a new feeling washes over him. 

He blinks then his eyes widen as tears fight to form and his head jerks up though only a little. He smiles a little as his eyes tear up a little. “Kaoru. You came.” He closes his eyes and lets two tears, one from each eye, of happiness fall down his face. He can sense his brothers presence as if his spirit is trying to hug him. “Thank you.” He brings a hand to where his heart is with his eyes still closed. 

The next day…..

Brendon enters the school and sees something is up. He turns to the closest person. “Hey. What’s going on?” He demands. 

The girl turns to him. “Oh you haven’t heard? Hikaru is in the hospital. Apparently he tumbled down the stairs.” 

Brendon clenches his school bag. “What the hell is he thinking?” He then races to find Kyouya. He tries the host club room and finds Kyouya working on his laptop. He enters. “Kyouya.” 

Kyouya turns to him looking through the glare of his glasses. “Yes what is it?” 

“Which hospital is Hikaru in?” Brendon demands. 

“Why do you want to know?” Kyouya asks. 

“Don’t play games with me and just tell me. I want you to tell me where Hikaru is.” Brendon says. “I know you know a lot more then you let on so you should know why. So tell me!”

Kyouya sighs softly and pushes up his glasses. “I would be careful about bugging him. Things are hard on him.” He doesn’t get another word out when Brendon speaks. 

“You should know better. Now I’ll ask again.” Brendon says. “Where is Hikaru?” 

Kyouya keeps watching Brendon through the glare in his glasses then he shifts his head down so the glare on one of his lenses flashes off like you would see in an anime or on TV as his calculating eyes keep staring at Brendon with one eye now revealed. 

………………..

Hikaru woke up not that long ago and he is still resting not daring to move too much yet. He is alone in the room. 

The door that had been closed opens making Hikaru look to it. 

Hikaru expects the investigator or Kyouya or maybe even a doctor to come in. 

Brendon is the one who steps in. 

Hikaru blinks surprised. “Brendon? What are you doing here?” He asks. 

Brendon slightly snorts. “What do you think I’m doing here?” He then moves over to the side of the bed facing the door. “What the hell were you thinking?!” 

Hikaru looks a little scared that Brendon thinks Jason is right if Jason has been mentioning anything. “I didn’t do it.” He whimpers. 

Brendon blinks and his hardened expression drops to worry and confusion. “Hikaru….. What happened? I thought you slipped or threw yourself down the stairs when I heard that you apparently took a tumble down the stairs.” He kneels down to beside the bed. 

Hikaru blinks a little confused now. “You mean Jason hasn’t been saying things?” He questions almost stuttering. 

“No. Not as far as I know. As far as I know people only know that you’re in the hospital and that you apparently tumbled down the stairs.” Brendon says. 

“Jason.” Hikaru says. 

Now it’s Brendon’s turn to blink confused. “Jason?” 

Hikaru nods glancing away. “He threw me down the stairs. I didn’t do it myself.” He lowers his head to his chest. 

Brendon is silent for a few moments.


	15. Chapter fourteen.

“I believe you.” Brendon says almost a little softer than normal and Hikaru looks to him a little surprised. “Jason is a jerk and that’s a lot coming from me.” He puts his arms crossing them on the bed and puts his chin on top then he slightly turns his head towards the nightstand area. “Jason is someone who would probably throw someone down the stairs if he really wanted to.” 

Hikaru glances away and nods. 

A few moments of silence go between them. 

“Thank you.” Hikaru says suddenly. 

“It’s no problem.” Brendon responds with a small smile. “I’m just glad that you seem you’re going to be alright.” He turns and walks towards stopping for a moment there. He glances back to Hikaru who is staring at the window probably deep in thought. He ponders saying something but instead turns. “I guess see you later.” He says quietly then he leaves. 

Hikaru’s eyes flicker to the doorway for a moment then he looks away back to the window. 

Elsewhere…..

“So?” A male asks with his elbows on the table, hands linked and chin resting on said hands. 

The other sitting at the opposite end of the table sighs softly. “It’s a start.” The other says. 

The male narrows his eyes with a growl. “I demand better than that!” He growls. 

“I’m sorry. But I promise I’ll work hard and get what you want.” The other says. 

“You’d better.” The male lowers his hands to the table but keeps his head up. “Because if you don’t then your ass is mine!” He raises a fist only to slam it hard onto the middle area of the table slightly standing up as he does this making the other jump slightly in the chair the other is sitting on. “Do you understand??” 

The other swallow harshly but nods anyways.

“Good.” The male sits back down bringing his hands to in front of him. “Now. I want you to make sure everything is good and don’t you dare mess up on this. You cannot afford messing this up.” 

The other nods still quiet from being scared by the male.

“Good. Then get out there!” The male swiftly points to the door. 

The other stumbles to their feet and rushes out as if it was a race. 

The male sighs. “We cannot allow mistakes.” He talks to himself. “I’ll have to keep up my A game on this one.” 

Later….

Tom had returned to try to get Hikaru to say something as he continues to accuse the other….. But Hikaru is ignoring him and refuses to let Tom get anything. 

Hikaru is doing all he can to not snap at the other as the other continuously accuses him. He holds back tears as he thinks about his brother’s death. 

Hikaru’s P.O.V. 

Tom has been trying everything he can to make me say or do anything so he has something, anything on me that he can twist around. 

I clench my teeth doing all I can to not snap at him. 

It seems like forever before a nurse chases him out telling him that I need to rest and man that nurse can be scary when Tom tried fighting her.

The nurse glares at him. “You dare to argue with a medical staff! You should know that if you ignore what it is we say then we will go after you because you refuse to let us do our job. I don’t care who you think you are but we are not afraid to go to extremes if we have to then he won’t even be able to go to court so the court can find out whether your stupid relentless accusations are true or not! He is a depressed innocent boy who needs our medical attention and you need to back off before we make you! Do you understand?!” She growls in full seriousness. 

Tom growls but leaves calling over his shoulder at me. “This isn’t over Hitachiin!” 

I sigh happily that he’s gone and I give a quick grateful glance to the nurse who gives me a smile.

She comes over to me and makes sure I am comfy. “Get some rest dear. You need it.” She say then leaves making sure the lights are off then the door is closed. 

I glance down feeling the sadness in me seem to multiply as I am left alone with my thoughts. 

Sometimes I look back onto that day and I can't help but ask myself.... Why was I such an idiot that day!? 

That day when I lost everything because of a stupid decision. 

A day I'd rather forget.... A day that I wish I could erase and maybe everything would return to normal just as I have dreamed about since that day.

Looking out the window now I see a terrible thunder storm approaching and I find myself wincing as it brings back my memories stronger than ever of that day. 

That day..... To think it all started so nicely until that storm hit.... That thunder storm and that decision that started the downwards spiral....

The day…… The day that I lost my brother….. Kaoru……

I sniffle as tears come to my eyes and I plop my head down so my chin is against my chest as I let out sobs as I let myself cry. “I’m sorry.” I whimper. “I’m so so sorry.” I sob after speaking words meant to my brother. “If only I wasn’t an idiot that day and remembered to check the weather.” I cry some more and until I pass out I cry telling Kaoru how sorry I am for what happened the day that I lost him. My last words before passing out was that I promised that Jason would be severely punished for what he had done and that I hope that Kaoru gets to see that happen so my brother can rest in peace. 

No one’s P.O.V.

“How is Hikaru?” Tamaki asks Kyouya who is working on his own laptop. 

Hunny is helping Haruhi right now with the thunder storm as Haruhi asked Tamaki to do what’s been on all their minds. 

“Still recovering.” Kyouya answers pushing up his glasses. “his physical state should heal nicely but his mental state is still unknown . He might never recover from his brother’s death.” He answers truthfully. 

Tamaki looks down. “I’m not sure any of us will fully recover from losing Kaoru.” He admits. 

Kyouya sighs softly. “I know but we try and that’s what counts.” He turns back to his laptop.

“We won’t ever forget Kaoru but we won’t stay in the past and not move on.” Tamaki says turning away.

Kyouya nods. “Yes.” 

Tamaki heads back to Haruhi after that and Kyouya goes back to work. 

A few weeks later……..

Hikaru is physically well enough to go to court with only a quite low chance of something that makes him have to be hospitalized again. 

And today….. Is the day that the case is going to be heard by judge who will give the verdict.


	16. Chapter fifteen.

“The court is now in session.” A bald male judge with a game judge sized grey beard. “Is everyone ready?” 

“Your defense is ready your honor.” The lawyer that is standing next to Kyouya says. He has black hair slicked back and a black suit. His eyes are a deep brown color. His skin is a little tan and his name Draven. 

The opposing lawyer is Tom. “Your prosecution is ready your honor.” 

The judge nods with a strong look in his grey eyes. “Then let’s begin the case of Kaoru Hitachiins murder.” He says. 

“If you’d please your honor.” Tom begins. “I would like to point out that this trial was stalled because Hikaru threw himself down the stairs because of what he did to his brother.” He says. 

“That is not true!” Hikaru growls from where he has to stand as the one on trial. 

“Hikaru.” Kyouya says. “Please let us handle this right now. We’ll get you to speak when needed. Please hold back your temper right now. For your brother.” 

Hikaru blinks as he realizes what Kyouya is saying. He nods and looks down going silent. 

Kyouya turns back to the judge. 

“Right. Now that we have order. Let’s begin.” The judge says. “Give me the details of the murder.” He says. 

Tom nods. “Your honor I have it here.” He says waving a folder. He opens it pulling out some sheets and a picture. “You see Kaoru was found in an alley way that wasn’t where his cell phone was found. He was killed in the afternoon at four twenty on the date that has already been given to you. He died of a stab wound and the autopsy told us he had been sexually assaulted as well. Though we suspected that from the way the body was found as you’ll see in the picture.” He hands it to the officer who takes it up to the judge to look at. 

The judge looks it over then slightly widens his eyes. “My word. You’re quite right about that.” 

“But how does this tie my client to doing it?” Draven questions. “I see no proof of him being tied to the murder.” 

Tom smirks. “Well his hair was at the crime scene for starters.” 

“If I may interrupt.” Kyouya says. “Need I remind you that Hikaru was found collapsed by Kaoru’s body after he had been rushing around looking for his brother? Don’t you think that’s where the hair came from.” 

The judge nods. “Yes. That is also said right here in this file you gave me.” He says. 

“May I also say that there is no evidence of Hikaru’s clothes being ruffled at all. If the sexual part was consensual then why would Hikaru even do that in public even if it was a usually not busy street. Let alone why would he kill his brother? If he did rape his twin there should be evidence like that his clothes should have been ruffled.” Draven pulls out a file. “In this it holds the hospital report on Hikaru. It says that he had collapsed from exhaustion while being out in the rain without protection.” He gives it to the officer who takes it to the judge. 

The judge looks a little thoughtful. “Yes it does.” He says as he looks at the report. 

“However what evidence is there that he was running around? How can you confirm he wasn’t fighting against his brother?” Tom asks. “I want evidence!” 

Kyouya smirks. “My family specializes in health. You see I know my way around it a little more than the average person. You see even if he wrestled his brother out in the rain. His exhaustion would not have been as bad as it was. That should be proof enough.” 

“How can we trust your word?” Tom states. “You are his friend after all.” 

“Do you want me to call a doctor in to confirm it?” Kyouya asks confidently. 

The judge makes his slamming noises bringing everyone to silence. “Order. Order in the court. As the judge we will continue with the case. Hikaru’s exhaustion is not shown to be important yet.” He says. “Until it proves to be important to the case then we will revisit it. For all we know he could have run to grab his brother. Let’s continue on from that.” 

Kyouya glares at the judge but it’s hidden by the glare on his own glasses. 

“Well your honor. May I ask the prosecution where the murder weapon is. It was not found on Hikaru.” Draven points out. 

“We have it here.” Tom raises the knife with dried blood on it. 

The knife is in an evidence bag.

“This knife is confirmed to have had Kaoru’s blood on it.” Tom says. “We found it in a trash bin right in the alley way. Hikaru probably ran to hide this.” 

“Where is the proof that Hikaru even touched it?” Draven asks. “How are we sure that he even used it!” 

“Take a close look at the handle.” Tom says. 

The officer takes it to the judge who looks. 

The judge blinks a little wide eyed. “My word. It has Hikaru’s initials on it.” He says.

“How are we sure that it’s Hikaru’s initials? What if its another person who has the same initials?” Draven asks.

“Well it appears that it belongs to Hikaru. We checked the knifes number and found that it is a switch blade that Hikaru bought about a year ago. It also has his prints all over it.” Tom explains. “We found no other prints on it.” 

The judge looks down a little thoughtful. He then looks up expectantly at Hikaru. “Why did you buy the knife?” He asks.

“Wood carving.” Hikaru says. “Me and my brother found something that said we could wood carve with a knife. We were bored so we got the knife and tried it. We didn’t make it look professional since it was our first time but we were bored so we tried it.” He says. “I lost the knife by the school I believe. I was carrying it around because we had to rush out for something but didn’t have the time to put it away. I tucked it into my bag and forgot about it until it was already gone.” 

“So you’re not sure where you say you lost it?” The judge says.

“That’s correct.” Hikaru says. “As I said I forgot about it until it was gone. But since it was in my bag I would assume it got lost at school.” 

Tom chuckles and shakes his head. “Then how come there was no other prints on it?” He asks. 

“I don’t know. But what I do know is that I lost it half a year or so before the murder.” Hikaru says. 

“Hm.” The judge slightly strokes his beard. “As the judge I would like to look deeper into the case. So far it does seem Hikaru is guilty.” 

“No!” Hikaru looks panicked and sad to almost tears. “I swear I didn’t do it!”

“Hikaru calm down.” Kyouya says. “We’ll prove you’re innocent. Just keep your cool.” 

Hikaru nods sadly. 

“I have phone records.” Draven says. “Hikaru called his brother more than once around three thirty. Not long after the first call he called for a limo to pick him up.” He says. “Then he called Kyouya around four fifty. Then almost ten minutes after that the body was discovered.” He states. 

“Why did he call Kyouya?” The judge asks. 

“Because he couldn’t find his brother and when he found Kaoru’s cell he called me asking him to help look.” Kyouya says. 

“Can you explain the story?” The judge asks. “Of what happened after he called you?”

“Yes your honor.” Kyouya says. “After I agreed to help look I sent my families police force to help. We looked to try to help find Kaoru. I was with the group when we found them I dropped my book I always carry with me to note everything.” He holds up the book showing some water damage. “I ordered that we check them in hopes that we still had a chance to save both. We were only able to find a pulse on Hikaru.” He says. “We took him to the hospital and at first Hikaru didn’t want to believe that his brother was dead. He pushed himself and passed out as he demanded that he see Kaoru as he didn’t want to believe his brother is dead.” He says. “I have ever medical report on Hikaru at any time after finding Kaoru.” He states holding the file up. 

“I have a question.” Tom says.

“What is it?” Kyouya asks looking through the glare of his glasses to the other. 

“What time did you find them?” Tom asks. 

Kyouya smirks softly. “We found them at about five.”

“How are you so sure?” Tom questions. 

“Because one of the officers took note of it.” Kyouya hands the officer the medical reports and the note from the officer. “He checked the time knowing it’d be important. I was too busy worrying about my friends to really take notice.” He tells Tom. 

The judge nods. “Alright. Let’s continue then. Do we have any witnesses?” 

“We do your honor.” Both Tom and Draven say in unison. 

The judge blinks. “Well then… Perfect unison.” He clears his throat going back to professional. “Alright. Let’s go through the witnesses. I would like a copy of the lists for both sides.” 

The copy of the lists are given to the judge. 

The judge looks to them. “Hm. We shall start with the defense witnesses.” 

“Thank you your honor.” Draven says. “I would like to bring forth Haruhi Fujioka as the first witness who was with Hikaru the day of the murder.” 

The judge nods. “Bring Haruhi forward.” 

Haruhi is brought to the witness stand she is wearing her school uniform. 

“Name and occupation.” Tom says. 

“My name is Haruhi Fujioka. I have no job but I am a student at Ouran.” Haruhi says. 

“Alright. Haruhi please give us your testimony.” The judge says. 

“Well he came over to my place and I was helping him with homework.” Haruhi begins. “He came over around nine thirty. We worked for a bit then I went to get tea. I heard a thunderstorm go off and it scared me since I have a fear of them. He comforted me since it was just us at the time. Not too long after he said that I reminded him of his brother when thunderstorms come. He obviously had just realized what he said and remembers that his brother is also scared of thunder storms. Tamaki knocked and Hikaru hurried him to comfort me saying he had to call Kaoru. He came back into the room not long after. He started grabbing his stuff. Tamaki got angry. I heard some parts about him talking about Hikaru leaving when I was scared. I managed to calm myself enough to fully hear Hikaru’s reply during the time of silence when there was no thunder and lightning. He said that he couldn’t stay. He pointed out that I had Tamaki now and that Kaoru is not only afraid of thunderstorms but wouldn’t answer his cell. Hikaru was really worried. He then ran out of the house. That’s what happened as far as I know.” She says. 

“What time did Hikaru leave?” Tom asks. 

“I don’t know. I wasn’t checking the time.” Haruhi says. “I was scared because of the thunder storm need I remind you.” 

“Order!” The judge says. “We will begin to cross examine the witnesses testimony.”


	17. Chapter sixteen.

Brendon glares at Jason as both of them were asked to come to the court just in case they were needed. “Jason!” He growls. 

Jason turns to Brendon. “Hm? What?” He asks calmly. 

Brendon’s eyes narrow at the other. “Why did you throw Hikaru down the stairs you jerk!” He snaps. 

“Hm?” Jason tilts his head with no change from his calm look. “Do what? I just saw him do it himself. Nothing more.” 

Brendon clenches his teeth. “Damn you. Stop lying! Why did you throw Hikaru down the stairs!?” He lunges wanting answers only to be pulled away by a cop but of course Brendon struggles. “You ass!” He snaps. “Don’t you dare lie! You did it! You threw him down the stairs!” 

Jason shrugs. “I did no such thing.”

Brendon snarls. 

The cop puts him well away from Jason. “Please calm down.” He says. “I don’t want to restrain you.” 

“I need to talk to him.” Brendon says with a demanding look at the cop. “Let me.” He demands. 

“Later. When the trial is over and you can’t attack him.” The cop says. “For now sit and wait.” 

Brendon grumbles with glares in the direction of Jason. “I’ll fucking find out the truth.” He growls a little under his breath. “You’ll see.” 

Back in the courtroom……

“To start I would like to ask why you two were working on homework?” Tom asks. 

“We were going to hang out and he was falling behind. I said I would help him.” Haruhi responds. “He doesn’t want to get stuck in school for longer.” 

“I see. So you checked the time he came?” Tom says bringing a hand to his chin. 

“We planned on meeting at nine thirty at my place. I checked the time to see how long it would be before he got there.” Haruhi responds. 

“That makes sense.” Draven nods. “Did you check the time you went to get the tea?” 

Haruhi shakes her head. “No. I didn’t think to.” 

“Why was it just you two?” Tom questions. 

“My dad was working and my mothers dead.” Haruhi says. 

“What does your dad do?” Draven asks. 

“Not relevant.” Tom says.

“Yes. Please try to keep it relevant to the case.” The judge says. 

“Yes sir.” Draven says. “Alright then why do you think that it too him a moment to remember an important detail about his own twin?”

“He was distracted by me being scared. When you see a friend scared wouldn’t you go to comfort them first before thinking about other things?” Haruhi points out. 

“Yes that is true.” Draven nods. “Alright then how long did it take for Tamaki to arrive?” 

“Not at all long after Hikaru’s realization.” Haruhi says. 

“Why did Tamaki come to your place?” Tom questions. “Did Hikaru call him?” 

Haruhi shakes her head. “Tamaki knows that I’m scared of thunder storms. He came over because of that.” She points out. 

“Was when Hikaru mentioned that Kaoru’s scared of thunderstorms was it your first time hearing about it?” Draven asks. 

Haruhi nods. “That is correct.” She agrees. 

“Do you know what time it was when Hikaru left?” Tom asks. “It sounds like you had calmed down a little then.” 

“No. I may have calmed a little but not enough to check the time.” Haruhi responds. 

“Do you remember if he was actually worried or faking it?” Tom questions. 

“I’m quite sure he was genuinely worried quite worried.” Haruhi says. 

“I have nothing more to ask you Haruhi.” Draven says. 

“Neither do I.” Tom agrees. 

The judge nods. “Alright then. Thank you Haruhi.” 

“I hope it helps.” Haruhi says then she heads off to wait where she had been waiting before. 

“Your honor I would like to bring forth Tamaki to confirm Haruhi’s story.” Draven says. 

The judge nods. “Yes of course. Bring Tamaki forward.” 

Tamaki is brought to the witness stand. 

“State your name and occupation.” Tom says. 

“I am Tamaki Suoh. I am the king of the Ouran High school host club.” Tamaki responds. 

“Will you please give the court your testimony of what happened on that day with Haruhi.” The judge says. 

“Of course.” Tamaki responds. “Well you see I was at home doing some thought about possible host club activities that we could do that would be enjoyable. When I heard thunder I became worried for my dear daughter Haruhi. She’s quite scared of thunderstorms. I didn’t want her to be all alone terrified. I rushed over to her place and when I knocked Hikaru answered the door. He took me to my dear daughter who was terrified. He said he needed to call Kaoru. I comforted Haruhi and a little later Hikaru came back grabbing his stuff. I got angry at him that he would leave Haruhi at a time when she was scared. He told me that she had me now and then said that Kaoru was scared of thunderstorms as well as that he wouldn’t answer his cell. He left after that and though I was worried I stayed to help Haruhi since I was also worried about her. When I got a call that Hikaru was in the hospital.”

The judge speaks up. “That is far enough.” He says. “Hikaru’s exhaustion is not seen as relevant yet.” 

Tamaki looks surprised at this. “Oh?” 

“Would you like to cross examine the witness?” The judge asks Draven and Tom. 

“Yes.” Tom says. 

Draven nods in agreement. 

The judge nods. “You may begin.” 

“My first question is how close is the host club as well as can you tell us what it is the twins do.” Tom says. 

“The host club is like family.” Tamaki says. “Kyouya’s mommy. I am daddy and then we have our children.” He grins and his face is bright with happiness only for it to disappear as he obviously remembers that Kaoru is dead and that Hikaru is being falsely accused. “Well the twins do a brother love act that the girls quite enjoy. You see they isolated themselves but after a bit I managed to convince them to join the host club after trying and trying.” He says. “I’ll tell you. They were a little confusing as they contradicted themselves.” 

“I see.” Tom says with a smile. 

Kyouya glares at Tom through the glare of his glasses as he knows that he is smiling as his mind is working to turn that information against them to try to make others believe Hikaru is indeed guilty. 

“My question is when did you get to Haruhi’s house?” Draven asks. 

“I’m not sure.” Tamaki responds. “I was too worried about my dear daughter to really think about time at all. I have no idea how long the thunderstorm even lasted.” He tells them. 

“Did Hikaru look truthfully worried to you?” Tom questions. 

Tamaki nods. “Yeah he did.” 

“Are you sure? Was it for Kaoru or Haruhi?” Tom questions further. “Was there anything different about him that day? Something that just didn’t seem right to you?” 

Tamaki thinks for a small moment. “Hikaru was quite worried especially after he came back after trying to call Kaoru.” He says. “He was quite worried and other than when I heard Kaoru not answering his cell there was nothing that didn’t seem right to me. After all it wouldn’t seem right if someone didn’t answer for someone they were very close to.” 

Draven nods. “Yes that makes sense.” 

“Do you believe they would be close enough for at least one of them to want the other in a sexual way?” Tom asks. 

“I’m not fully sure.” Tamaki responds. “But what I do know is that neither would purposefully harm the other. Especially not to this extent. Hikaru was more depressed than I ever thought possible when he finally got in his head that Kaoru was really dead.” 

“Are you sure it wasn’t depression from doing what he did to Kaoru?” Tom questions. 

The three host club members in the room turn to glare at Tom at this. 

“Hikaru would never do something like that to Kaoru! I know he wouldn’t! He would rather die before even thinking of doing such a thing.” Tamaki says. “He cared for Kaoru way too much!” 

“Then there’s our reason for why he threw himself down the stairs.” Tom crosses his arms over his chest with a victory smirk. “He wanted to die for what he did.” 

Tamaki is steaming mad now. “HOW DARE YOU!!! HIKARU WOULD NEVER HURT A HAIR ON KAORU’S HEAD LET ALONE DO ANYTHING LIKE THIS!!!!” 

The judge makes his banging sound. “Order! Order in the court!” He demands. 

Tamaki looks quite pissed off but before he can speak the judge continues. 

“That is quite enough from you two.” The judge says. “We will try to establish such details peacefully.” He commands. “Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes sir.” Tamaki says still glaring at Tom. 

“Understood.” Tom says still looking like he’s won. 

“Good.” The judge looks satisfied. “Now then. We cannot establish who is telling the truth of if Hikaru did throw him downstairs for what he did or if that’s not the case.” He says. 

Hikaru is about to say something but gets a warning glare from Kyouya so he shuts up. 

“Now then. I would like to gather more information so I may see the story of all that happened unravel.” The judge says. “Is there any more questions for the witness?” 

“No your honor.” Draven says. 

“I don’t have anything else.” Tom responds. 

“Alright. The witness is dismissed.” The judge nods. 

Tamaki is taken back to where he was waiting before. 

“Alright. Now let’s continue.” The judge says. 

“I would like to add one thing before I call up my last witness.” Draven says. “I would like to add a statement I have from Mitsukuni Haninozuka.” He says holding up a small square piece of paper. “It states that he and Kaoru were quite close and Kaoru didn’t express anything worrying about any way Hikaru was acting around him or anything and that if there had been Kaoru would have talked to his brother as well as let Mitsukuni know.” 

“Shouldn’t we bring him in as a witness then?” Tom asks. “If he was close to the victim why didn’t you think of bringing him in!? 

“I was going to and I got this statement just in case.” Draven says. “However he’s not really a witness since Hikaru’s exhaustion can’t be in play right now.” 

Tom smirks. “How are we sure that statement is actually worth something then?” He asks. 

“I can assure you it is.” Kyouya says calmly. “You see Mitsukuni or as we call him Hunny actually is a part of the host club.” 

The audience that came to watch mummer as they hear this but quickly quiet down. 

The judge nods. “Allow me to see this statement.” He says. 

Draven hands it to the officer who gives it to the judge. 

The judge looks over it then nods. “We will keep this as important.” He says. “Now may you call the defenses final witness.” 

“Of course your honor.” Draven says with a nod.


	18. Chapter seventeen.

“For the final witness I would like to call forth a man of Kyouya’s police force. The one that took the note.” Draven says. 

The man steps to the witness stand. He has his uniform on but he is letting his face be shown. He has short black hair and blue eyes. He also has slightly tan skin. “Hey. My names Miles Drocell. I work as a member of the Ootori’s family police force.” He says. 

“Alright Mr. Drocell please give us your testimony.” The judge says. 

Miles nods. “Of course your honor.” He says. “You see I was one of the ones with young master Kyouya on our search for that young boy. We looked and then we found them. They were obviously brothers from their looks. They looked like twins from as far as I could tell. One looked pretty bad though and the other was collapsed by the one that looked pretty bad and I mean bad like roughed up kind of bad. Young master Kyouya dropped his book and it was obvious he wouldn’t think to check the time which could be important later. You pick up a few things in my line of work. Anyways so I checked the time and I took note of it on a piece of paper and pencil I had just in case I needed to jot something down. Young master Kyouya ordered that we check them obviously hoping that we still had a chance to save both. We were only able to find a pulse on the one that we found collapsed by the one that looked pretty bad. He was taken to the hospital.” He ends his testimony there. 

The judge nods. “It seems that we have-“ He is interrupted. 

“HOLD IT!” Tom calls out. “Sorry to interrupt your honor but there is something I need to point out.” 

The judge looks to him. “And what is that?” He asks. 

Tom smiles. “How are we sure we can trust this witness?” He asks. 

Miles looks offended. “What!? How dare you say I’m not trustworthy! I promise! I’m just telling my story as how it happened.” 

Tom shakes his head a little, like he’s mentally thinking ‘tsk. Tsk.’ But won’t say it out loud. “You are one of Kyouya’s men need I remind you.” He points out. “How are we sure that you aren’t saying what you were told to say?” 

Miles clenches his teeth. “That’s outrageous!” He declares. 

The judge makes a bang. “Order!” He demands. 

Things quiet down. 

“Now then.” The judge begins. “This witness will remain valid until I am proven otherwise. Tom. Show us why you believe that this witness may not be telling us the true story.” 

“That’s simple your honor.” Tom replies. “You see your honor.” He brings out a piece of paper. “I was talking to a doctor that helped Hikaru. Just in case you know? Well I wrote down our conversation. The topic of the Ootori family came up. They are quite a strict family and keep those that work under them in a tight reign.” He hands the officer the paper. 

“Your honor this is outrageous.” Kyouya says. “We may be strict but we would never ever ask someone to lie like how Tom is making it seem. I can promise you that. Miles story is his own words.” 

The judge looks to the paper then looks a little thoughtful. “Hm.” He hums a little thoughtful. “It would seem that the witnesses testimony has a chance of being changed for how the defense wants it.”

Kyouya and Miles are about to object.

“However.” The judge continues and the two keep their mouths closed. “We will keep the witness testimony as valid. The evidence to say that it might be flawed is not strong enough evidence for me.” He says. 

Miles smiles. “I told you. I’m not lying.” 

“Alright. Would you guys like to cross examine the witness?” The judge asks. 

“Of course your honor. I would like to make sure his story is clean of lies.” Tom replies. “We can’t have a testimony that might have lies remain standing without being cleared.” 

The judge nods. “Alright then. Let’s begin the cross examination.” He agrees. 

“Thank you. Your honor.” Tom says. 

“Don’t worry. There won’t be anything found.” Kyouya says hushed to Draven. “It’s as I said. We wouldn’t get people to lie about something like this.” 

“My first question is did they not tell you the name of the boy you were looking for?” Tom asks. 

“Well if they did I didn’t hear it.” Miles says. 

“Do you know the name of the victim?” Tom questions. 

Miles looks thoughtful. “Um….. Nick? Robert?” He looks genuinely stumped. He turns back to Tom. “Sorry but I don’t know.” He shrugs. 

Tom stays calm. “Alright then. Why did they not give a name when you are looking for someone?” 

“Let me ask you this.” Miles says. “How many people around the boy’s age range would be cowering somewhere from a thunder storm? We didn’t need to know details such as a name. Besides. Young master Kyouya was also helping search. If we found someone then he could confirm if it’s the one we were looking for or not.” 

Tom turns to Kyouya. “You go looking for someone and don’t share a name?” 

Kyouya still looks calculated. “I was worried for a good friend.” He says. “I wanted to get the search started as soon as possible.” 

The judge nods. “Yes that does make sense.” He agrees. 

Tom slightly clenches a fist. “Fine.” He says and loosens his fist. “Tell me. Was there anything that struck you as odd about the one that was collapsed?”

“Anything odd? Well his clothes were soaked like he had been in the rain for a while. He was soaked and as far as I could tell the worst of it was on his shoulders and head. Like he was standing when he got soaked.” Miles responds.

Tom nods. “I see.” He starts to say something else, Kyouya is of course knowing that it was that he would say the Hikaru was standing when he attacked Kaoru, but Miles speaks. 

“And when the medical staff took him away his knees were scraped. Like he had crawled on the cement.” Miles adds. “It didn’t really strike me as odd but it might be helpful.” 

“Thank you.” Tom says. “Now one last question on the topic of anything odd.” He continues. “Did you see any blood on the one that was collapsed?” 

“It seems he is hoping that Miles will mess up and reveal a name if he continues to not mention any names. But you can’t get someone to say something they don’t know.” Kyouya says mostly to himself. 

Draven nods in agreement. 

“No I didn’t.” Miles shakes his head. “I didn’t see any blood on the one that was collapsed.” 

Tom nods. “Alright then.” He says. “Now I would like to ask is how long have you been working for the Ootori family? What is status with them? Are you close?” 

“I have been working for them for quite a few years now. I was only twenty when I was brought in to their police force. Now eight years later I’m still working as a loyal member. The Ootori family doesn’t really get close to us. They just have us do work they give us and that’s that. There’s no building bonds, no nothing like that. It’s strictly about business.” 

The judge is looking a little thoughtful like he is questioning Tom’s questions. 

Tom seems to sense this too so he quickly changes to try to keep the judge from stopping his questions. “Ok then. Why did you not think to check for a pulse right away when you found the two?” He asks.

“I was not the closest one to them. It seemed logical that the closest one would do so. So I stood and watched until I noticed Young master Kyouya drop his book and I knew he wouldn’t think to check the time which I knew could be important later.” Miles explains. 

“Alright then.” Tom says. “Did you hear Kyouya speak because you finished the note?” 

“I heard him because I have a pair of working ears. I think we should be worried if I didn’t hear him. I was writing down the time we found them when young master Kyouya spoke. I heard him as I was writing down the time we found them.” Miles responds with an ‘are you kidding me?’ look at Tom. 

“What did you do after they sent the one that collapsed to the hospital?” Tom questions. 

“Well I helped make sure the crime scene was secure.” Miles says. “The higher up who was with us knew that young master Kyouya would be too worried about his friend to think of telling us to keep the crime scene from being tampered with. So the higher up did so. Of course to be expected there is going to be different ranks.” 

“I end my questions there.” Tom says. 

The judge nods. “Does the defense have anything to say?” 

Draven shakes his head. “Nothing your honor.” 

The judge nods. “Alright. Then the witness may leave the witness stand.” 

“Aye aye sir.” Miles salutes then he leaves the witness stand heading to where he goes after testifying. 

Tom smirks. “I believe I see the story unraveling.” He says. “You see Hikaru was standing when he attacked Kaoru. Then as he realised what he did he fell to the ground and cautiously crawled to Kaoru hoping that it is all just a dream. He tried to live with what he did but in the end he just couldn’t.” He explains. “So then he threw himself down the stairs.” He slightly brings his arms up as if to shrug. “Case closed.” 

“Not quite.” The judge says. “Things are not clear on whether the accused actually committed the crime. This is court and you need hard evidence.” 

Tom looks a little annoyed for half a second then he calms himself. “Yes your honor.” He responds. 

“Good. Now please bring forth your first witness.” The judge says. 

“Of course.” Tom nods. “Well since I am quite done wasting time I do believe it’s time I give proof that’ll be enough to convince you your honor that the defendant is guilty.” He says. “I would like to call forth my witness Jason.” He says. 

Jason steps onto the witness stand. 

“State your name for record.” The judge says. 

“Jason Cinder.” Jason responds. “That’s my name and I am a student at Ouran.” 

“Please give us your testimony.” Tom says. 

“Of course.” Jason says with a nod looking serious.


	19. Chapter eighteen

“It was a regular day at school but what I didn’t know was that it was going to change to interesting. We were at one of the stair cases. Me and Hikaru. I felt sorry for him since I can’t imagine what it must be like to lose a sibling like that. Then suddenly Hikaru started talking. I had a feeling what he was going to do so I tried to stop him. He said he couldn’t let anyone find out what he had done. He looked at me like he wanted to use me to pin it all on me so he could get away without anyone finding out the truth. He threw himself down the stairs and he almost took me down with him. I knew he needed help as he looked hurt. So I ran to the closes class room I could find that had an adult in it. I gave a brief explanation because I didn’t want to waste much time when Hikaru needed help. We got him help and he had confessed that he did it when he said that he didn’t want anyone to didn’t out what he had done.” Jason finishes his testimony with innocent looking eyes.

The judge looks a little thoughtful. “Well. This does shed some light on the case.” He says with a nod. 

“I would still like to cross examine the witness.” Draven says. 

The judge nods again. “Alright. Let’s begin the cross examination of the witness.” He agrees.

“Alright. My first question is that why do you find what you say happened interesting?” Draven asks. 

“Who wouldn’t?” Jason asks. 

“The first thing that would probably come to mind about something like that would most likely be scary.” Draven points out. 

“Not everyone one is the same.” Tom points out. “Do not assume that because that’s the majority that it counts for everyone.” He says. 

“I was just pointing it out.” Draven says. “There was no one else around you guys at the staircase?” 

Jason shakes his head. “Nope. It was just us.” 

“At least that part is true.” Hikaru says mostly to himself. 

“What were you doing at the staircase there?” Draven asks. 

“I was walking. I was heading out to meet the limo when I arrived at the stairs I then found Hikaru already there.” Jason says. 

“Are you sure it was the top of the stairs?” Draven asks. 

“Of course.” Jason nods. 

Draven smirks a little. “You’re lying.”

“What?!” Jason gasps with wide eyes. “But why would I lie!?” 

“You’re hiding something.” Draven says. 

“Would you like to tell us how you are sure that Jason is lying?” The judge asks. 

Draven nods. “You see it is in the medical reports. It stated that the doctors observed the wounds as that he fell about half way down the stairs.” He points out. “and Hikaru had ended up at the very bottom. So he only fell from about the midway point.”

Jason almost glares at Draven but manages to keeps his cool. 

“My word.” The judge says as he checks the medical reports. “It is true.” 

“The staircases at that school are too grand for someone jumping from the top to miss the first half of the stairs.” Draven points out. 

“I’m sorry. I must have been confused.” Jason says. “After all it all seemed to happen so fast. It was also shocking. So I might have gotten that part mixed up.” 

“Please revise your testimony.” The judge says. 

“Of course.” Jason agrees. 

“It was a regular day at school but what I didn’t know was that it was going to change to interesting as well as shocking. We were at one of the stair cases. Me and Hikaru. I felt sorry for him since I can’t imagine what it must be like to lose a sibling like that. I had went down the stairs to see if Hikaru was alright as something seemed to be bothering him. Then suddenly Hikaru started talking. I had a feeling what he was going to do so I tried to stop him. He said he couldn’t let anyone find out what he had done. He looked at me like he wanted to use me to pin it all on me so he could get away without anyone finding out the truth. He threw himself down the stairs and he almost took me down with him. I knew he needed help as he looked hurt. So I ran to the closes class room I could find that had an adult in it. I gave a brief explanation because I didn’t want to waste much time when Hikaru needed help. We got him help and he had confessed that he did it when he said that he didn’t want anyone to didn’t out what he had done.” Jason says revising his testimony. “That’s what happened.” 

“Alright let the cross examination begin.” The judge says. 

“My question now is are you saying that Hikaru didn’t notice you right away? But only after he spoke he noticed you?” Draven questions. 

Jason nods. “Quite.” He agrees. “So since I heard him say that he knew I knew too much and had to get rid of me.” 

“Did he say anything else?” Draven presses. 

“Not as far as I know.” Jason responds. 

“Then you must have been booking it down those stairs.” Draven says. “Cause if you didn’t then Hikaru would have had tons of time before that to say more. After all those staircases are quite grand.” He puts a hand down on the table in front of him. “So tell me. Why would Hikaru only say that?” 

“My best guess would be in case someone heard him.” Jason says. 

Draven shakes his head. “If he didn’t want someone to hear then he wouldn’t have said anything.” He points out. 

Jason is silent for a moment then he speaks as if stating the obvious. “Well perhaps his depression and guilt affected his judgement. How am I supposed to know?” 

“It is true. Depression and guilt can cause a person to do things that don’t seem logical.” Tom agrees. “They can be unpredictable sometimes even.” 

“Well then what did you do to try to stop him?” Draven questions. 

“I was going to try talking to him but then I tried to grab him to stabilize him when he started to go for it. I realized I couldn’t do anything without hurting myself so I let go. If I got hurt too then if Hikaru needed immediate help then he wouldn’t have gotten it in a quicker time. I took a step back but he suddenly grabbed me trying to pull me down with him.” Jason explains. 

“Then tell me.” Draven says. “How long was it before he noticed you?” 

“I would say not long after I went down the stairs to him.” Jason responds. 

“But yet you say you were silent and you didn’t touch him at that point right?” Draven asks. 

“Yeah.” Jason agrees.

“Then tell me. Why did Hikaru even notice you as you say?” Draven questions. “Even in depression and guilt with the amount of time it took before the falling down the stairs happened he would have been in it so deep he would have just went right ahead with it no hesitating. That much is a guarantee. Also he would have most likely started at the top of the stairs not half way.” 

The judge nods. “Yes that is true. With the amount of time between the crime and the falling down the stairs Draven is correct about that.” 

“Care to explain Jason?” Draven says. 

“How should I know?” Jason asks. “I’m just telling it as how it is.” 

Draven shakes his head. “No. You’re hiding something.” 

“Jason. Please explain yourself.” The judge demands. 

Jason clenches his teeth slightly. “Fine I’ll try but I can’t be in the shoes of a depressed and guilty person.” He says. “My best guess at why things happened the way that they did is because Hikaru might have been scared at first that his brother might go for revenge on him.” He shrugs. “But really how am I supposed to know.” 

Kyouya shakes his head. “Kaoru was not the kind of person to do something like that on Hikaru. Even if something happens between them. They are quite close and the first thing Kaoru would do would try to talk it out with his brother. Hikaru knows that well.” He points out looking at Jason through the glare of his glasses. 

“Well how am I supposed to know what its like to feel depressed or guilty of something like that?!” Jason questions. 

“Hikaru and Kaoru were closer than anything and even if one did lust after the other then tell me. Why attack your own brother while that brother is terrified?” Kyouya asks. “Especially since Kaoru was a little younger. It would be an instinct to try to comfort them. Not attack them then kill them.” He smirks slightly. “Also with how close the two are Hikaru wouldn’t have killed Kaoru. They would try to sort it out. If one killed the other then the one still alive would either kill themselves too or they would end up going insane with either insanity or depression. It wouldn’t have taken as long as it had for the remaining one to try to commit suicide.” 

“How can we be sure?” Tom asks. “How can we trust your word on how close the two really were and how they would react in a situation like this?” 

“Ask anyone at Ouran who knows the twins.” Kyouya says. “I’m not lying to you.” 

Draven nods in agreement. “And he also has a point. It would be an instinct to comfort someone like your slightly younger terrified brother.” 

The judge looks a little thoughtful. “Why yes. For almost all that is the case.” 

Jason’s hands ball into fists as he struggles to not glare at Kyouya or Draven.

“Just because it’s almost all doesn’t mean its everyone.” Tom says. “And also what if Hikaru’s mind was clouded in lust that day?” 

“If that were the case the fact that he would have most likely killed himself after he realizes what he’s done and also he wouldn’t kill Kaoru afterward anyways.” Kyouya says. “Lust does not make you kill.” 

Jason is silent.

Tom sends a glare at Kyouya. “And again how can we trust that you’re not lying to the court?” 

Kyouya can’t help the smirk. “And what about your word?” 

Tom looks a little confused. “Why would I lie to the court?” 

“I would like to add something to the court.” Kyouya says.


	20. Chapter nineteen

“I would like to present the court with these.” Kyouya holds up some papers. 

“What are those?” The judge asks. 

“These papers show that not only are there five other similar murders but in each of them had Jason as well as Tom in them. They were blocked so they weren’t easy to find and there might even be more.” Kyouya says. “Also that Tom owes a lot to Jason’s family. So tell me. How are we sure you’re not lying because of that?” 

“Those murders were solved and it’s coincidence that we were at all.” Tom says. “So those murders are irrelevant.” 

Kyouya shakes his head. “They were all killed in the same way and their bodies were left in the same way as Kaoru’s.” He says. “I highly call that irrelevant.” 

The officer goes to get the papers so the judge can see them. 

The judge looks them over then he realizes what Kyouya means. “That is quite right. The way the body was placed, the way they were murdered and that they were all sexually assaulted is the same as this case.” 

“Your honor. Those cases are irrelevant.” Tom says as Jason gives a quick glare his way. 

The judge looks thoughtful.

“Please your honor. Don’t think about things that don’t even have a connection to this case.” Tom says starting to get a little desperate. 

The judge hums lowly in thought as he tilts his head slightly down and closes his eyes. He then looks up opening his eyes after a moment. “I am curious as to why all these cases are similar.” He says. “They are too similar to ignore.” 

Tom clenches his hands into fists. 

Draven smirks at seeing this. “Running out of excuses you two?” He looks victorious. “How about you confess the truth? I’m sure it’s about the time the court heard the truth from you two. Who is the real killer here?” 

“I want an answer. I don’t care which one of you four give it to me.” The judge says. 

Jason lets out a quiet low growl. 

“If no one is going to say anything then I’ll have no choice but to postpone-“ The judge is interrupted by Tom. 

“Isn’t it obvious? Hikaru did these crimes.” Tom says. “Can’t you see it? Those cases were blocked after all. His family has enough money to make that happen under the table.” 

Jason gets his cool and nods. “Isn’t that obvious?” He glances to the judge. 

The judge looks a little thoughtful. 

“If you claim it was him then how did he know them and why would he kill them?” Draven asks. “After all he and his brother kept others out as they kept to themselves. At the time of those crimes they did everything together however there was only one person who attacked them. Wouldn’t you find that odd?” 

“Hm.” The judge hums then speaks. “If what you’re saying is true that they kept to themselves then yes I find it very odd.” 

Everyone is watching Tom and Jason waiting for an answer. 

“Perhaps he thought of it as a way to release his lust for his brother.” Tom says. 

“That won’t work.” Kyouya says. “The two even rejected the girls that tried to confess their love to them. No matter how much another male would want someone who had their body type.” 

Tom growls. “Why you…” 

“Also I believe it’s time we made Hikaru’s exhaustion relevant.” Kyouya says. 

Draven nods. “If he had attacked those others like you say he did to Kaoru then he would have not only been found exhausted there but he wouldn’t have collapsed from exhaustion at the scene of Kaoru’s murder.” 

The judge nods. “They do have a point.” 

“NOOO!!!!” Jason screams taking a step back. “THEY’RE LYING!” He points to Kyouya and Draven. “STOP THEM! STOP THEIR LIES!” 

“We are not lying.” Draven says. 

The crowd begins to cheer on Kyouya and Draven’s side. 

“Get him!” 

“Don’t let him get away!” 

The judge makes his banging sound. “ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT!” He demands and things settle down. “Now then. Tom if you have any proof the other crimes were Hikaru’s doing then present it.” 

Tom’s eyes widen a little but he quickly calms himself. “I don’t have any. I didn’t even bother thinking about those crimes. The closes thing I have is that they are all similar and that Hikaru killed his brother. I’m sure anyone can see that it was all Hikaru’s doing.” 

“Then there is a lie here.” The judge says. 

Jason shakes his head a little as if realizing something he didn’t want to realize. “No. I’m not lying. I swear.” He says almost to the point of begging. 

“Yes you are. Now admit the truth.” Draven says. “Admit what it is you have done.” 

Jason glares at Draven with pure hatred and anger. “You fucking shut your lying mouth.” He snarls. “How dare you try to pin this on an innocent!” 

“You mean like you have?” Draven says confidently. “Like how you’ve framed innocent people for your crimes and then got your tracks covered by having the cases blocked when they are not supposed to be. Thus making it easier for you to get away?” 

Jason looks around the court room with anger like he thinks everyone is about to go after him to try to hurt him. “I’m innocent!” 

“Jason.” Tom suddenly says. 

“What?” Jason turns to Tom almost giving off a growl in his voice. 

“I believe it’s time to tell the court the truth of what happened with those cases.” Tom says. 

Jason narrows his eyes. 

“Explain to them that you and the other person were framed because it seemed easy to do on each case. You were being framed because you’re a player. Right?” Tom says.

Jason blinks as his anger melts away and he gains a smile on his face. “Yes. That’s what happened.” He agrees. “I was only suspected because I flirt with a lot of people. My feelings are quite mixed up and it causes me to like more than one person. I was framed because I was a player. Nothing more. I didn’t commit those crimes. I was just lucky that my innocence was proven. As I hope it does here. I’m sure that Hikaru’s family is all behind it including trying to frame me.” 

“Then explain something.” Kyouya says. “Not all the victims went to the same school as Hikaru.” He points out. 

Jason flinches and glares at Kyouya. 

“Well how are we sure that Hikaru didn’t see them in town or anything?” Tom asks. 

“If he just saw them then explain how he would have been able to attack them in places that only those that know the victim would know where to find them? After all you can’t tell where they live by just looking at them.” Draven says. “He was with his brother as they did everything together. So he wouldn’t even had time to try to follow any of them. Kaoru would have noticed something. He then would have spoken to his brother and with the dates of the murders as well as the dates of the trails then Kaoru would have mentioned something to Mitsukuni also known as Hunny especially if Hikaru wouldn’t tell him what was up. Even if Hikaru admitted it to Kaoru and yet he continued Kaoru would look for help to find a way to help his brother. Thus turning to Hunny for some advice. Yet Kaoru never did express any such things to Hunny.”

There is mummers in the crowd and Jason glares pissed off at Draven. 

Tom is desperately trying to find a way to turn this around. 

“It’s all over.” Draven says. “Admit to your crimes!” He demands. “Admit to all that you have done!” 

Jason snarls. “YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! FUCKER!” He starts loudly swearing. “LYING HELL RAT!” He continues on his rant until the judge makes his bang sound. 

“The witness will refrain from using such words.” The judge commands. 

“Yes your honor.” Jason says through clenched teeth. 

“Now. I want the truth. I don’t want any more lies because someone is lying.” The judge says. 

Tom gives an apologetic look to Jason. “I’m sorry Jason.” He says and looks away.

Jason turns to Tom wide eyed. “What? What are you doing!?” He questions.


	21. chapter twenty.

Tom closes his eyes for a moment then opens them half way and looks up. “I cannot continue. I have nothing.” 

“Tom.” Jason says lowly in warning. 

“I’m giving up.” Tom declares. 

Jason looks ready to kill Tom now. 

The judge blinks a little surprised. “Is that so?” He asks. 

Tom nods. “Yes your honor.” He says. 

Jason slams his head against the witness stand. 

The judge turns to Jason. “Jason?” He questions. 

“Why is fate so cruel?” Jason says just barely loud enough for the court to hear. He doesn’t raise his head. “Why must I take the blame?” 

“Because you did all of these murders.” Tom says. “I only helped and blocked them because if I didn’t well let’s just say the debt I am in with Jason’s family then I would not be standing here. But this time we have no way to cover it.” He says. “Jason. I cannot help you. It’s time to confess.” 

Jason raises his head to glare at Tom. “I’ll kill you.” He hisses lowly. 

“Jason. Enough running.” Tom says and he won’t look to Jason. “You have always had problems with your lust and rejection. Just admit to what you have done.” 

Jason snarls and the officer is ready to tackle Jason if he tries to charge to kill Tom. “You little fucker.” He growls. 

“I apologise to the court for my actions. You are willing to go to great lengths when you’re life is on the line. My life would have been as good as Jason’s family if I didn’t work to repay my debt to them. They have done so much for me and so they used my debt to all they have done for me to help Jason. One thing they did was they helped pay for my schooling to be able to stand here in court to represent people. I come from a family of poverty.” Tom explains. 

Jason growls. “You will pay dearly for this.” He states. 

“I cannot do anything more for you. It has become a lost cause.” Tom says. 

The judge is about to say something but words are spoken before he can say a peep. 

“I did it…..” 

Everyone looks to Jason who is looking down in defeat with his arms on the witness stand like he had slammed his fists down onto it. 

“I did it…. All of them….” Jason repeats. “I couldn’t help it. I was rejected when I flirted to them….. Then it all just seemed to happen…… I didn’t think about anything but that I was going to get what I wanted.” He sighs a little softly. “Then I killed them to keep them silent. As time went on it got easier for me. I’ve been into fights because I’m a player so it was easier for me to restrain those that rejected me. For this case…. When I found Kaoru in that alley scared of the thunderstorm probably because he went to town not knowing that it was coming…. It just seemed too good to be true. So I grabbed him and tried to take him to somewhere more private….. He struggled too much and I didn’t want to risk someone catching us. So I dragged him into the alley….. You know the rest…..” 

“And what about Hikaru’s tumble down the stairs?” The judge asks. 

“He tried to push me back when he found out I had attacked his brother. I called his brother weak in a way. He was outraged and didn’t think rationally as he tried to push me down the stairs…. I managed to resist him because of all the fights I’ve been in and all else that I did that was covered up….. I saw this as my big chance to really pin it on him…… So I….. I threw him down the stairs and lied to a teacher…… To everyone.” Jason says. 

The judge nods. “A confession is a confession.” He says. “I declare Hikaru Hitachiin….” 

NOT GUILTY. 

The courtroom cheers and Hikaru looks to Kyouya and Draven extremely thankful. 

Hikaru’s P.O.V.

Oh how I am ever glad that they proved my innocence. 

I blink as something appears a little in front of me but I seem to be the only one able to see it as Jason is taken away. 

There I see my brother…. He turns to me with a smile that I have always loved. 

“Thank you.” He says. “Now I can finally truly rest in peace.” He turns and walks through opening golden gates and a halo appears. 

I smile and my vision gets blurry as the gates close and things go back to normal. “I love you. Kaoru.” I say quiet as I slightly lift my head up but hopefully he heard me. I lower my head and I wipe my eyes as they get really watery. 

No one’s P.O.V. 

Hikaru is tearful and so full of gratitude as he thanks Kyouya and Draven for what they have done. 

They exit out of the court room and Brendon comes running over with the host club. 

“YOU DID IT!!!!!!” Tamaki cheers happily as he glomps Kyouya. 

The others surround them in happiness. 

Brendon starts to back off but he gives Hikaru a smile though no words were spoken it was clear that he was glad the real guilty one got what he deserved. He leaves not long after. 

“Say what will happen to Jason?” Haruhi asks. 

“He will be getting a death penalty without a doubt. He’s done too much to not get it.” Tom says as he comes over to them. “Look. I’m sorry for all that I did.” He looks to Hikaru. “Please understand it was because I was in debt to Jason’s family.” He says. “I don’t blame you if you won’t forgive me.” 

Hikaru shakes his head. “I appreciate that in the end you told the truth but I won’t forgive you right away.” He says. 

“I won’t blame you if you don’t ever forgive me.” Tom replies. 

“So I’m guessing you’ll lose your job.” Draven says. 

Tom looks down. “Probably everything.” He says. “But.” He looks to Draven. “At least I feel much better now that the truth is no longer kept inside.” 

“Well is doing this a lifelong career for you?” Draven asks. 

“My dream job.” Tom says. 

“Well I can’t guarantee anything however I can try to see if my work will work with you for your rehab since no one will hire you without it then maybe you might be able to join our group.” Draven tells him. 

Tom looks hopeful. “You’ll really try for me?” 

Draven smiles. “You’re a good man for finally admitting the truth even though it’ll cost you everything. Just no more lying like you did.” 

Tom smiles. “Thank you and I promise. I’ll work hard to show I am not someone who will lie for someone. Those days are over.” 

Draven nods. “Well I’ll talk to my boss and see what I can do.” 

“I will make sure your payment will be sent to you.” Kyouya says as he got up a little ago when Tamaki went to Hikaru with the others. 

Draven turns to Kyouya. “I know I can trust you on that.” He says. 

“Thank you so much.” Hikaru says thanking him again. 

“It’s no problem. I’m glad it turned out well.” Draven responds. “Well I should get going. Send the payment before tomorrow or my boss will get mad at me.” 

“Let me do the payment.” Hikaru says. “After all it’s the least I can do for helping me in this and proving my innocence.” 

Kyouya opens his mouth but Hikaru continues. 

“Kaoru would agree.” Hikaru sadly smiles. 

“We’ll split it then.” Kyouya says. “After all I was the one that called him.” 

“Ok.” Hikaru responds. 

Draven and Tom leave with goodbyes. 

The host club then leave too. 

All seemed happy….

Only Kyouya fears for Hikaru’s mental state now that the criminal has been caught……


	22. Chapter twenty one.

Sure enough Jason was given the death penalty by the electric chair.

He had framed innocents, lied to the courts, murdered and raped all before being caught. 

Who wouldn’t agree with the death penalty? 

Tom is working on his way to become rehabilitated though he lost everything and is being kept a close eye on. He, as promised, has never lied like he did before. 

If he keeps it up he might have his career back. 

Brendon began to become closer to Hikaru as the two both lost someone they care for. 

As expected Hikaru’s mental state dropped. 

He is now never seen without something of Kaoru’s as his dead brothers scent is his drug also he has trouble with mirrors as every time he looks in one his eyes tear up only to end up sobbing for his brother. 

It’s only been a few days after the trail and Kyouya fears that the end for Hikaru is soon as he seems to be trying to make sure to tie up any loose ends that Kaoru would agree should be tied up. 

Now on the third day after the trial Hikaru gets home from school where he only concentrated on making sure things are ok like Kaoru would have wanted. 

He walks over to the closest and takes out his brothers uniform. His depression has taken over and he changes into it letting Kaoru’s scent fill his senses. He lets the small spark of feeling close to his brother ride up in him…… or so he thinks……. But….. It’s no longer enough…… The scent is not enough to keep him even the smallest spark happy. His eyes tear up and he breaks into heavy sobs. He can’t take it anymore……

The world has crashed down onto him and he can’t support it at all……

His life, his world and all are shattering around him. 

Everything is leaving him….. Everything about him seems to be lifeless except that his heart is still beating and that he is breathing. 

Hikaru is no more…… What’s left is an empty shell of what used to be Hikaru. 

Nothing on Earth can save him now. 

He turns and walks into the bathroom looking in the cabinets….. Only anything there that he could try to kill himself with is gone…… He looks around for something….. Anything! He needs to see his brother again and the only way that his need for his brother will ever be satisfied is if he actually sees Kaoru in person or well in ghost technically. 

After a bit of searching his room and the bathroom there is nothing. 

He leaves his room and heads towards the kitchen. He peers in and sees no one inside. He goes in and grabs a sharp knife quickly bringing it to the bedroom since he knows that the chef will be there any minute. He closes the door behind himself then he rolls up the sleeves. He brings the knife to his rest resting the blade on his skin on his wrist hard enough to draw one small measly drop of blood that drips down his arm to the other side. “Kaoru….” He mutters in full depression. He cuts open his wrists then drops the knife letting it clatter to the floor staining the carpet in blood as well as the blood running down dripping from his wounds to down his arm then most of the drops fall to the carpet. He clenches his teeth as the burning pain of cutting so deeply hits him. He shuts his eyes tightly and bears with it as he lowers his head so his chin is against his chest. He will see his brother….. He will…… He will. He will! HE will!! HE WILL!!!

The room starts to feel like it’s spinning for him and he keeps his eyes closed with the back of his wrists resting on his knees so his hands are almost resting on his knees and are close together. 

Suddenly a slightly cold yet familiar touch clasps around his hands. 

His eyes snap open and he quickly looks up. He sees nothing….. But he knows…… His eyes start to tear up as they are now filled with happiness. “Kaoru……” He says almost under his breath as he can’t help but smile a little. 

Black begins to swarm at the edges of his vision but just before it goes to all black he gets a flash of seeing Kaoru kneeling there on his knees with his hands over Hikaru’s own. 

When his eyes open he is being led by a single joined hand up to the sky with the one he has longed for for so long. 

He follows his brother through the gates earning his wings and halo. 

Happiness, life and love has now filled Hikaru as he will now live with his brother up in heaven. 

Sure those that care for him will be sad but they will know that he is happy with his brother finally reunited since Kaoru’s death. 

The End.


End file.
